Destiny
by Periewinkle
Summary: Takdir membawa Hermione bertemu Draco di kota paling romantis di dunia. petualang mereka menemukan sebuah benda berharga milik keluarga Malfoy, membuat Hermione merasakan kehangatan. "Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu." Air matapun selalu menetes. "Aku akan bertunangan, Hermione." Hatipun kembali teriris. "Aku baik-baik saja." dan semuanya akan berubah "Thanks for all, Draco."
1. Awal semuanya

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is belong to JK. Rowling**

A/N : Hello, ini fanfic pertama aku. Maaf kalau Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, dll. saya masih mencoba. semoga kalian suka cerita aneh ini. Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Paris, kota romantis yang menjadi kota impian semua orang. Mereka datang untuk Bekerja, Bersekolah, berlibur, bahkan mencari pasangan. Semuanya dapat dilakukan di kota yang terdapat menara tinggi yang menjadi iconnya.

Hermione Granger, seorang penyihir wanita cantik yang sedang berlibur di kota romantis ini. Menenangkan otak cemerlangnya dari pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi kehidupannya, juga untuk menenangkan dirinya dari hancurnya hatinya.

Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu miss-know-it-all ini sedang patah hati. Semua beritanya telah tersebar di Daily Prophet, Quibbler, Witch Weekly, dan yang lainnya. Berita bahwa kekasihnya, Ron Weasley, ketahuan berselingkuh dengan Lavender Brown telah mendunia di dunia sihir.

Berita yang menjadi Headline selama seminggu yang membuat Hermione geram. Bagaimana tidak, berita yang ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter itu begitu memuakkan. Bagaimana tidak, judulnya saja sudah membuat mual.

 **'The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, Hermione Granger, Diselingkuhi atau Menyelingkuhi?',** yang selingkuhkan Ron, bukan dirinya. Apalagi berita tersebut disertai foto Hermione yang sedang berkencan dengan Ron di Three Broomstick dua bulan lalu.

Bayangkan saja jika kekasihmu berselingkuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberikannya coklat dan bunga, atau memberikannya balon berbentuk hati? Pasti semua orang akan marah! Tentu saja.

Mungkin jika tiga kutukan terlarang, tidak terlarang, Hermione akan meng- _Crucio_ atau meng- _AvadaKedavra_ Ronald-Brengsek-Weasley itu. Namun karena terlarang, mungkin sebuah tamparan di pipinya itu cukup membuatnya bisa meluapkan amarahnya yang membuncak.

 **Flashback.**

Markas besar Auror tampak sepi setelah rapat yang di pimpin oleh Harry tadi, mungkin para Auror sedang bekerja di luar Ministry Of Magic. Hermione berjalan dengan senyum yang sangat manis, membawa sebuah tas yang berisi makan siang untuk kekasihnya.

Kakinya berjalan melangkah ke sebuah ruangan dengan papan di pintu bertuliskan dengan corak emas, 'Ronald Bilius Weasley' yang di bawahnya terdapat tulisan 'Auror'. Ia memutar kenop pintu yang dilapisi logam tersebut.

Decitan pintu terdengar. Apa yang Hermione lihat begitu menyayat hati. Seorang pria merambut merah duduk dan berciuman dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang duduk di pangkuannya. Tanpa sadar tas yang Hermione bawa terjatuh, membuat suara seperti 'Pletak' yang menginterupsi sepasang pasangan di hadapannya.

"Hermione."Suara serak milik Ron yang terdengar seperti habis mencuri dan ketahuan. "Kau Brengsek, Weasley." Umpat Hermione dengan amat marah yang bisa diketahui dari mukanya yang memerah.

"Hermione, Dengar-" Ucap Ron terpotong. "Aku tak butuh ucapanmu Weasley!. Aku sudah melihatnya, Berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan Brown. Huh, Manis sekali Weasley!"

Ron berdiri dan menghampiri Hermione. "Ini tak seperti-"Ucap Ron terpotong lagi. "Tak seperti apa? Tak seperti yang kau lihat. Basi!"Ucap Hermione sambil menekan kata 'Tak seperti yang kau lihat'. "Hermione, maafkan aku"Ucap Ron akan memeluk Hermione. PLAAKK, "Tak ada yang dapat aku maafkan Weasley. Jangan sentuh aku, Weasley. Dan, Hubungan kita sampai disini saja!"Ucap Hermione penuh amarah.

"Tapi-"Belum sempat selesai berkata hermione berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya di koridor tingkat dua Ministry Of Magic tersebut. Hermione berjalan sambil menagis tanpa memperdulikan penyihir-penyihir yang melihatnya bingung.

'Bruk' Hermione tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. Ia menoleh, mata hazel yang berair menatap sesorang yang ada dihadapannya. "Harry,"Ucap Hermione yang langsung memeluk Harry.

"Hermione, Ada apa?"Tanya Harry yang membalas pelukan sahabatnya tersebut. "Ron, Ron."Ucap Hermione terbata-bata karena menangis. "Apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu, Hermione?"Tanya Harry dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dia, Brengsek Harry."Ucap Hermione masih menangis. Harry mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia berselingkuh, Harry. Dia Berselingkuh." Ujar Hermione yang kemudian tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tenang, Hermione. Tenang."Ucap Harry yang mengusap-usap punggung wanita yang memeluknya tersebut. Tangis Hermione perlahan mereda juga dengan pelukannya terhadap Harry.

 **Flashback off**

* * *

Menikmati cafe disore hari adalah waktu yang tepat. Apalagi dengan secangkir cappuchino dan sebuah novel yang menemani. Pemandangan sunset dibelakang menara eiffel memperindah sore ini.

Wanita ini sedari tadi hanya membolak balik lembaran buku yang ia baca, tanpa memperhatikan uap kopi miliknya yang mulai menghilang. Mata coklat miliknya hanya terarah terhadap kata-kata yang terdapat di dalam buku yang sedang ia baca.

Derap kaki pejalan kaki yang melewati cafe yang ia tempati tak ia pedulikan. Bahkan, suara kursi yang ditarik di hadapannya tak ia pedulikan pula. "Mungkin ia lari kesana."Ucap seorang polisi yang berlarian di jalan dekat cafe tersebut.

Hermione pun masih sibuk dengan novel miliknya. Suara cangkir terangkat terdengar. Hermione sadar suara itu begitu dekat, sekarang ia mendengarkan kopi itu mulai di minum. Bruukk

Hermione memukulkan buku miliknya kepada orang yang meminum kopi miliknya. "Beraninya kau-, Malfoy."Ucap Hermione terkejut karena ternyata yang meminum kopinya adalah Draco Malfoy, Musuhnya.

"Granger."Ujar Draco juga terkejut melihat Hermione. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy? Di tempat Muggle?"Tanya Hermione bingung melihat Draco Malfoy di tempat seperti ini. "Granger, Tolong aku. Tolong aku, Granger."

"Apa?"Ujar Hermione sedikit berteriak karena terkejut tak meyangka seorang Malfoy meminta tolong kepada seorang kelahiran Muggle? Apa sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar berita Harry berkencan dengan Parkinson?. "Aku tak bisa bercerita disini, Granger. Ayo ikut aku."Ucap Draco yang kemudian menarik lengan Hermione untuk mengikutinya.

"Malfoy, kemana kau akan membawaku?"Tanya Hermione. "Stup up, Granger."Jawab Draco masih terus menarik lengan Hermione. Draco membawa hermione ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. "Malfoy, Tempat ini-"Ucap Hermione Terpotong. "Sepi. Tempat yang pas untuk aku bercerita terhadapmu."

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang berada di tengah taman tersebut. "Jadi? Apa yang akan kau ceritakan?"Tanya Hermione canggung terhadap draco yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Bantu aku, Granger"Ucap pria pirang di samping Hermione. "Oke aku akan membantumu, jadi ceritakanlah"

"Aku kabur Granger. Aku kabur dari manor."Ucap Draco serak. "Kenapa kau kabur?"Tanya Hermione beruhasa membuat Draco membaik. "ayah dan ibuku akan menjodohkan ku, Granger."Ujar Draco sambil menunduk. "Lalu?"

"Aku kabur dengan menggunakan besi terbang."Ucap Draco yang kemudian menoleh ke arah hermione. "Besi terbang? Maksudmu Pesawat?"Tanya Hermione membenarkan perkataan musang pirang disampingnya ini. "Iya. Tapi saat aku turun dari pesawat itu, tas milikku tertukar dengan milik orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada uang di dalamnya."Ujar Draco kesal.

"Kenapa bisa tertukar?"Tanya Hermione yang mulai tertarik dengan peristiwa yang menimpa pangeran Slytherin ini. "Tas milikku mirip dengan milik orang lain. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Seluruh uang milikku berada di tas itu,"Umpat Draco yang kemudian berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki miliknya.

"Jadi?"Ucap Hermione. "Aku tak punya uang. Aku harus mencuri makanan, dan aku dikejar-kejar oleh polisi setempat. Menyebalkan bukan."Ucap Draco yang kemudian duduk disamping Hermione.

"Hahahah"Hermione tertawa lepas mendengar penunturan Malfoy muda itu. Ia tertawa sambil memegagi buku yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Jangan tertawa, Granger."Desis Malfoy yang kemudian memberikan _DeathGlare_ Kepada gadis di sampingnya tersebut.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak melawan? Bukankah kau membawa Tongkat?"Tanya Hermione mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. "Dan kemudian aku ditangkap Auror, kemudian dijebloskan Azkaban dengan tuduhan Menggunakan sihir di dunia Muggle. Begitu?"

"Apalagi peristiwa tersebut menjadi Headline di Daily Prophet dengan judul 'Penerus perusahaan Malfoy Corp, Draco Malfoy, terjebak di dunia Muggle, tidak mempunyai uang, kelaparan, kemudian mencuri makanan?' sungguh manis Granger." Ucap Draco yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya.

Belum sempat Hermione berbicara, Draco kembali mengoceh. "Dan lebih buruknya, Tongkat milikku sengaja aku tinggal di Manor."Ucap Draco yang kemudian menundukan kepala pirang miliknya.

"Jadi kau seorang Buronan?"Tanya Hermione mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan ular slytherin yang duduk disampingnya. "Hm."Ujar Draco yang kemudian menatap Hermione.

"Tolong aku, Granger."Ujar Draco dengan tatapan memohon. 'Tidak pernah kubayangkan seorang Malfoy akan meminta tolong kepadaku'Ucap Hermione dalam hati. "Baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu."Ucap Hermione mencoba berbaik hati dengan Draco.

"Terima kasih Granger."Ucap Draco yang kemudian tersenyum kepada Hermione. 'Senyum yang menawan'Pikir Hermione dalam hati. Tanpa sadari ia juga menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Oke. Apa yang kau butuhkan?"Tanya Hermione kepada Draco. "Ya. Sebuah kamar, Sarapan, Makan Siang, Makan Malam, membantuku melarikan diri, pikirkan sebuah cara agar aku terbebas dari Perjodohan, bantu menemukan tasku, bantu hindari dari Polisi Perancis."Oceh Draco tanpa henti.

"Merlin, Banyak sekali permintaanmu Malfoy! Aku akan memberimu tempat tinggal dan sarapan. Yang lainnya pikir sendiri."Ucap Hermione penuh amarah. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Granger. Tapi, kumohon bantu aku."Ucap Draco yang masih memohon kepada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Singa Gryffindor ini kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, Malfoy. Besok akan kucoba membantumu."Ujar Hermione berjalan yang diikuti Draco dibelakangnya seperti penguntit. Penguntit yang menawan dan mempesona.

* * *

"Jadi kau tinggal di Hotel, Granger?"Tanya Draco yang berjalan di lorong hotel yang didepannya terdapat seorang wanita berambut semak yang seperti penuntun jalan. "Hm."Balas Hermione yang kemudian membuka tas manik-manik miliknya yang telah diberi mantra perluasan.

Cklek. Sebuah ruangan dengan fasilitas kamar tidur, kamar mandi, pantry, sofa, televisi, juga balkon ini tampak rapi, seperti belum pernah ditempati. "Kau tidur di sofa, Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang kemudian membuka pintu balkon yang kemudian menampakan indahnya malam hari.

"Apa?!"Teriakan Draco menggema di ruangan tersebut. "Seorang Malfoy tidur di sofa? No, Granger."Ucap Draco dengan sedikit amarah. "Kau hanya menumpangkan. Lagipula, memangnya kemarin kau tidur dimana? Hotel bintang lima?"Ejek Hermione dengan sedikit jahat.

"Baiklah. Dari pada aku harus tidur di depan toko lagi."Ujar Draco kemudian menghela nafas. Draco kemudian melangkah duduk di Sofa yang akan ia gunakan untuk tidur malam ini. Ya, mungkin malam seterusnya juga.

"Tunggu, seorang Malfoy tidur di depan toko?"Ucap Hermione dengan suara menggelegar. Hermione kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Really?"Tanya Hermione yang berjalan kearah Draco. "Stup up, Granger."

Hermione kemudian berjalan menuju pantry dan membuka lemari es. Draco yang duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan sebuah benda kotak berwarna hitam yang di samping kanannya terdapat sebuah vas bunga.

"Benda apa ini Granger?"Tanya Draco sambil menunjuk benda kotak berwarna hitam yang ada di depannya. "Itu namanya Televisi, Malfoy. Benda Muggle."Ucap Hermione yang menutup pintu kulkas, dan berjalan kearah Draco dengan membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Ini"Ucap Hermione menyerahkan minuman kaleng kepada Draco. "Terimakasih, Granger." Entah berapa kali hari ini Draco Malfoy menyebutkan kata 'Terimakasih' kepada seorang Muggle Born.

"Apakah yang Telvis ini lakukan Granger?"Tanya Draco dengan Dahi berkerut menambah ketampanan dirinya. "Televisi Malfoy. Bukan Telvis."Ujar Hermione. "Baiklah. Terserah. Aku tak mau mengerti tentang benda Muggle."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minuman Kaleng yang diberikan Hermione, dan mencoba membukanya. "Lantas kenapa kau bertanya tadi?"Tanya Hermione bingung.

Hermione mengambil minuman kaleng yang Draco coba buka, dan membantu membukanya. "Lupakan saja, Granger." Ujar Draco yang kemudian minum isi minuman kaleng yang telah dibuka berkat bantuan Hermione.

Hermione kemudian duduk di samping Draco dan membuka minuman yang ia bawa. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku?"Tanya Draco menatap Hermione. "Aku sudah membantumu, malfoy"Ujar Hermione yang kemudian meminum minuman miliknya.

"Maksudku membantu nyawa ku, Granger."Ucap Malfoy sedikit mendesis karena kesal. "Kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Hermione. "Karena aku akan dijodohkan."Jawab Draco dengan santai. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalah apa?"Tanya Draco bingung. "Kalau tidak ada masalah, kau tak akan kabur, Ferret."Ucap Hermione sedikit kesal. Singa Gryffindornya mulai meraung-raung. "Apa kau tak senang?"Tanya Hermione yang meminum minumannya kembali.

"Ada tiga pilihan keluarga darah murni yang akan diodohkan denganku. Pertama, Bulstrode; Milicent, Aku pasti menolaknya. Kedua, Parkinson; Pansy, kau tau kan kalau dia sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ketiga, Greengrass; yang ini adalah kakak beradik Greengrass, Daphne dan Astoria. Daphne adalah kekasih Theo."

"Lalu?"Tanya Hermione sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Draco. "Aku benci perjodohan antar darah murni. Mereka tak membiarkan anak mereka memilih, Granger."Ucap Draco penuh dengan amarah.

"Bukanya tadi kau boleh memilih antara Bulstrode, Parkinson, atau Greengrass. Kenapa kau tidak memilih?"Tanya Hermione bingung terhadap Musang-melambung ini. "Jika aku boleh memilih, tentu aku akan memilih Astoria. Dia cantik, anggun, dan menawan"Ujar Draco sedikit tersenyum. 'Oh, Musang jatuh cinta' pikir Hermione kaget melihat senyum tipis Draco.

"Jika seperti itu lebih baik, kau ber-apparate ke manor dan nikahilah Greengrassmu tersayang itu, Ferret."Ucap Hermione tersenyum penuh perhatian agar Musang ini segera pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Setelah aku pikir-pikir aku lebih baik kembali kemanor dan menikahi astoria. Tapi setelah itu, aku terdampar di kota ini dan kehilangan tasku."Ucap Draco yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang kebanggaannya.

"Apa pentingnya tas mu itu dibanding Greengrass?"Tanya Hermione memutar bola mata miliknya karena baru saja ia merasa penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir, namun kandas sudah. "Didalam tas milikku terdapat cincin pernikahan keluarga Malfoy. Cincin itu akan digunakan saat pewaris selanjutnya menikah."

"kau ingin aku segera pergi kan?"Tanya Draco kemudian menatap Hermione dengan kerutan didahinya dan seriangai menyebalkan kebanggaannya. "Tentu saja"Ujar Hermione Bersemangat. "Kalau begitu bantu aku menemukan tas milikku, kemudian aku bayar hutangku kepadamu, dan kita berpisah."

"Setuju."Kata sepakat itu memulai semuanya. Dengan jabat tangan pertama kalinya antara si Gryffindor dan si Slytherin, atau antara si Berang-berang dan si Musang, atau juga si Pureblood dengan si mudblood.

"Dimana tas yang tertukar itu Malfoy?"Tanya Hermione setelah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan si Musang. "Aku titipkan di bandara."Ujar Draco. "Kau bodoh, Ferret."

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya setelah hampir 7 jam gelap. Kota paris mulai terang dengan adanya sinar matahari itu. Orang-orang juga sudah memulai aktivitas pagi mereka masing-masing.

Hermione Granger terbangun dari tidurnya karena terusik cahaya matahari yang bersinar lewat celah-celah kamar hotel miliknya. Iya menggeliat dibalik selimut sambil menguap. Ia kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela.

Dibalik horden tersebut menampilkan pemandangan kota paris saat pagi yang begitu menawan. Ia tersenyum memandang pemandangan tersebut, namun kemudian senyumannya hilang mengingat ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tuntaskan hari ini.

"Selamat berjuang, Hermione"Ucap Hermione menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hermione kemudian berjalan melangkah keluar kamar. Ia memutar kunci yang berada di kenop pintu berbentuk bulat tersebut. Cklek.

Hermione berjalan melangkah keluar kamar miliknya. Matanya melihat sosok pirang yang tertidur lelap di sofa. Hermione mendekati sosok tersebut. Wajah Draco Malfoy saat tertidur begitu tenang. Hermione menatap wajah polos Draco saat tersenyum.

Rambut pirang yang berantakan menutupi dahi Draco membuat Hermione mengingat penampilan Draco saat tahun ketiga di Hogwarts. Namun, saat itu wajah bangsawan ini dihiasi seringai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Malfoy, _Wake up_."Ucap Hermione mencoba membangunkan musang tidur. "Malfoy, Bangun."Hermione masih berusaha membangunkan ular malas ini. "Lima menit lagi." suara lirih terdengar dari bibir Malfoy muda tersebut.

"Malfoy, Greengrass disini."Ucap Hermione mencoba menggoda Draco. "Jangan bodohi aku, Semak."Ucap Draco yang kemudian sedikit menggeliat. Wajah Hermione berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah.

"Malfoy, Bangun!"Ucap Hermione sedikit berteriak untuk membangunkan Draco. "Baiklah, Granger. Aku bangun."Draco kemudian mencoba duduk di sofa yang semalam ia gunakan untuk tidur. "Good, Ferret."Ucap Hermione yang disertai seringai.

Hermione Granger 'Menyeringai'? Mungkin sebentar lagi Lucius Malfoy tersenyum menyapa Muggle. "Apa yang akan 'kita' lakukan?"Tanya Draco dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Pergi ke bandara, mengambil tas yang tertukar itu. Cari alamatnya dan kau kembalikan tasnya."

" _'Kau?'_ Seharusnya _'kita'_ , Granger!"Ucap Draco mendesis. "Jika kau tidak menyebalkan, Malfoy. Kau sudah menghancurkan liburanku."Ucap Hermione yang membuka pintu balkon. "liburan? Atau menghindar dari Weaselbee?"Tanya Draco menggoda Hermione. Ucapan Draco pas, langsung membuat Hermione terdiam.

"Weaselbee itu memang brengsek, Granger. Kau itu sudah lama berteman dengannya. Bahkan berpacaran, namun kau tak mengetahui tingkahnya. Kau itu gadis bodoh Granger."Ucap Draco membuat suasana menjadi panas. Pipi Hermione memerah. "Kau benar, Malfoy. Aku gadis bodoh."

Draco kemudian berjalan mendekati Hermione yang berada di balkon. "Itu baru semangat, Granger." Ujar Draco. "Kau itu Ferret paling menyebalkan, Musang."Ucap Hermione kesal kepada Draco.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Suara itu membuat Hermione dan Draco menoleh kearah Pintu. "Kau tunggu disini, Malfoy." Ucap Hermione yang kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. "Siapa?"Tanya Hermione dengan aksen perancis yang lancar dari dalam. "Petugas Hotel, Miss."

Cklek. "Ada apa?"Tanya Hermione menggunakan bahasa inggris. "Saya mengantar sarapan, Miss."Ujar petugas hotel kemudian masuk mendorong trolly berisi makanan yang kemudian di letakan di pantry. "Makanan ini bagus juga untuk orang yang sedang berbulan-madu, Ma'am."ujar petugas hotel tersebut sedikit tersenyum.

"Bulan madu?"Ujar Draco sedikit bingung. "Oh. Kita bukan berbulan-madu seperti yang kau maksud."Ucap Hermione sedikit tertawa yang dibuat-buat. "Kami ini 'kakak-beradik' benarkan,"Ucap Hermione yang kemudian menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan lakukan-saja-atau-kau-mati.

"Oh, Benar sekali 'adik kecil'."Ujar Draco yang kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione dan merangkul Hermione. sontak Hermione kaget, dan menoleh kearah Draco, Matanya melotot kepada Draco. "Oh, kukira kalian pengantin baru, karena kulihat kalian cocok sekali."

"Benarkah? Hahaha, Aw-"Ujar Draco kesakitan karena kakinya terinjak lebih tepatnya diinjak, sehingga Draco melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Hermione. Petugas Hotel tersebut bingung. "Kau kenapa kakak? Apa kakimu tergigit serangga?"Tanya Hermione dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

Draco menatap Hermione, awas-kau-semak. "Baiklah, ini sarapan pagi kalian, jika ada yang lain panggil saja kami."Ujar petugas Hotel tersebut kemudian mendorong trollynya keluar kamar. "terima kasih."Ucap Hermione yang kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Awas kau, Semak."Ucap Draco dengan wajah memerah sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang diinjak Hermione. Hermione kemudian berjalan kearah pantry, menghirup aroma makanan yang masih hangat terlihat dari uap yang masih mengepul.

"Aku dapat bagiankan, Granger?"Tanya Draco dari sofa yang masih mengelus-elus kaki mahal miliknya. "Bagian apa?"Tanya Hermione yang kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas. "Sarapannya, Tentu saja."Ucap Draco yang berhenti mengelus-elus kakinya yang memerah.

"Kau akan mendapat sisanya, Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang membawa sebotol susu. "Kejam sekali kau, Beaver."Ucap Draco berjalan kearah Pantry. "Bukanya seorang Slytherin yang kejam."Ucap Hermione sambil menuangkan susu kedalam gelas kaca.

"ah, Kau tidak tahu Slytherin saja. Sepertinya ini enak."Ucap Draco sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang berisi sup hangat. "Baiklah, Kau boleh memakan sup itu."Ucap Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Terima kasih Granger."Ucap Draco kemudian mengambil gelas yang berisi susu tersebut. "Itu milikku, Ferret." Ucap Hermione kemudian memukul kepala pirang tersebut dengan sendok yang sedang di bawa. "Aws, Sakit, Semak."

To Be Continued

* * *

Bagaimana chapter perdananya? kalau jelek maaf deh ya, saya masih mencoba membuat cerita fanfiction. kalau kalian suka bakal aku lanjutin, kalau kalian nggak suka, aku nggak lanjutin kok;) . Jangan lupa Review ya. buat tambah semangat ngetiknya. Thank you.


	2. Pencarian tas

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is Belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N : Warning! Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, sedikit Muggle word. semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutan chapter sebelumnya. Hope you enjoy whit this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Siang ini cuaca begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Orang-orang biasanya akan bertamasya dengan keluarga ke menara eiffel, atau museum louvre, dan tempak-tempat menarik di kota romantis ini.

Hermione Granger, telah berkemas-kemas, rencananya hari ini ia akan check-out karena harus membantu ferret-yang-terjebak-sial di kota yang ia gunakan sebagai liburannya kali ini. Hermione memasukan semua barang miliknya kedalam tas manik-manik miliknya yang telah diberi manta perluasan tak terdeteksi.

Draco berdiri menunggu gadis berambut semak tersebut berkemas. Mata kelabu miliknya melihat Hermione yang sibuk memasukan barang barang miliknya ke tas kecil miliknya. Terkadang Hermione mengusap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan, Granger?"Tanya Draco mencoba berbaik hati. "Tidak perlu. Trims."Ujar Hermione. Kemudian Hermione mencari sesuatu di tas kecil manik-manik miliknya tersebut. Karena kesusahan hermione mengambil tongkat miliknya, "Accio Wallet."

Sebuah benda melompat keluar dari tas manik-manik tersebut. Hermione menangkap benda tersebut. Ia membuka benda tersebut. Ia kemudian menghitung kertas-kertas yang ada di dalam benda tersebut. Berharap semoga cukup untuk membayar tagihan hotel.

"Baik, Malfoy. Saat aku check-out nanti kau tunggu di pintu lobby hotel atau ruang tunggu."Ucap Hermione yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar tersebut. "Hm. Tak akan lama kan?"Tanya Draco yang berjalan mengikuti Hermione yang berada di depannya. "Mungkin tidak."

Mereka berjalan dilorong tersebut, mengarah pada lift Hotel tersebut. Hermione kemudian menekan tombol panah turun. Tak lama kemudian lift tersebut terbuka, Hermione dan Draco kemudian masuk kedalam lift yang kosong tersebut.

Hermione menekan tombol berangka satu tersebut, menandakan tujuan mereka adalah lantai satu. Lift kemudian bergerak turun. Tak butuh waktu lama lift tersebut sampai di lantai satu dengan membawa Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione dan Draco kemudian melangkah keluar lift yang kemudian menampakan lobby hotel dan bagian Administrasi. "Kau tunggu disana, Malfoy."Ucap Hermione sambil menunjuk ruang tunggu. "Dari pada kau aku suruh tunggu diluar."

Draco berjalan kearah sofa berwarna coklat. Ia duduk di sofa tersebut dan memandang sekitar. Dilihatnya sebagian orang berbahasa perancis dengan lancar. Draco sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hingga akhirnya draco melihat dua polisi yang sepertinya sedang bertugas di Hotel tersebut.

"Sial."Umpat Draco yang kemudian mencari akal agar dia tidak diketahui oleh dua polisi tersebut. Di depannya terdapat meja dengan beberapa majalah. Dengan cepat Draco mengambil salah satu majalah untuk menutupi mukanya.

Draco mencoba melihat apakah polisi tersebut sudah pergi atau belum. "Monsieur.", "Monsieur." Ucap seseorang yang kemudian menepuk pundak Draco. Draco terkejut hampir terjengkang. Memalukan sekali. Terlihat seorang resepsionis wanita yang menepuk pundak nya.

Draco bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tidak bisa berbahasa perancis. "Monsieur."Ucap wanita dengan name-tag Diandrya tersebut. Draco seperti orang ling-lung menatap wanita tersebut. "le magazine inverse, monsieur."Ujar wanita tersebut.

"Hah?"kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulut Draco. "Majalahmu terbalik, Mister."Ucap Wanita tersebut. Draco sekarang benar-benar malu. Ia memperhatikan majalah yang digunakan untuk menutui wajahnya terbalik. Apalagi cover majalah tersebut makanan yang sedang dimasak. Jadi, jika dilihat seperti makanan tersebut akan tumpah.

"Oh, Terima kasih."Ucap Draco yang kemudian membalikan majalah dan menutupi wajahnya bukan hanya dari polisi, namun dari orang-orang yang menatapnya seperti orang aneh. Oh, wajah Draco pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang telah selesai menyelesaikan masalahnya mendatangi Draco. "Granger."Ucap Draco terkejut. Hermione bingung dengan draco yang wajahnya memerah. "Kau kenapa, Malfoy?"Tanya Hermione binggung kepada si musang melambung tersebut.

"Pstt, Ada polisi Granger. Lihat disana."Ucap Draco sambil menggerakan matanya ke arah dimana polisi tersebut berada. Hermione kemudian melihat apa yang diarahkan Draco. "Biaklah, ayo kita segera pergi Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang kemudian menarik tangan Draco.

Draco yang melihat Hermione menarik tangan bangsawannya, menyeringai. Ia tetap mengikut kemana arah Hermione. Hermione berjalan keluar Hotel tersebut kemudian berhenti. "Tunggu disini, Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang melepaskan tangannya dan pergi.

Hah, lihat diluar sini begitu ramai. Bagaimana jika ada polisi? mau ditutupi dengan apa wajah Draco. Draco menggeram kesal karena terlah ditinggalkan Hermione. "Malfoy."Ucap Hermione yang sudah kembali. "Pakai ini."Ucap Hermione yang kemudian menyerahkan Sun Glasses pria berwarna hitam.

"Untuk apa kacamata ini?"Tanya Draco kepada Hermione sambil menerima Sun Glasses yang diberikan Hermione. "Supaya mereka tidak mengenalimu, Malfoy. Lagi pula kau hanya mencuri makanan bukannya menculik anak. Jadi wajahmu tak usah memerah seperti tadi."

Draco sepertinya paham apa yang di maksud Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk walaupun ada tersirat jengkel didalamnya. Draco kemudian memakai kacamat hitam tersebut. Hermione menahan tawanya melihat Draco. Draco terlihat seprti orang buta yang mencari arah, pas sekali dengan bajunya yang hitam.

"Ayo, kita harus mencari Taksi."Ucap Hermione kemudian berjalan ke arah jalan besar didepannya. Berharap ada Taksi yang lewat. Draco mengikuti Hermione, Draco sadar, jutaan wanita di kota paris ini, Hermionelah yang ditemuinya. Mungkin ada kata spesial didalam diri Hermione Granger, dan Draco ingin sekali mencarinya. Mencari kata spesial tersebut, yang hingga membuat dirinya berubah. Menjadi seorang pria yang baik.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah taksi lewat dihadapan mereka. "Taxi."Ucap Hermione sedikit berteriak. Taksi tersebut kemudian berhenti dihadapan mereka. Draco kemudian membuka pintu taksi tersebut. "Kau duluan, Granger."

Hermione kemudian masuk kedalam taksi tersebut yang langsung disusul oleh Draco. "Mau kemana?"Tanya supir Taksi tersebut. "Chales de Gaulle." Ucap Draco. Supir Taksi tersebut langsung mengas taksi tersebut menuju bandara.

Dalam perjalanan Draco dan Hermione hanya saling diam, tanpa berkata apa-apa, hingga supir taksi tersebut membuka pembicaraan. "Kalian orang inggris?"Tanya supir taksi tersebut. "Hm."Jawab Hermione dan Draco secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian ke kota paris? Pekerjaan atau berbulan madu?"Tanya supir taksi tersebut tanpa dosa. Hermione mendesis dibelakang, sudah dua orang pagi ini yang mengatainya berbulan madu dengan Draco. "Pekerjaan, Bukan berbulan madu. Apakah kami tampak seperti itu?"

"Maafkan saya, Mister. Karena biasanya banyak orang yang pergi ke paris untuk berbulan madu. Lalu, apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"Tanya supir taksi tersebut. Oke, cukup kali ini Hermione geram. "Bukan, Kami hanya teman kerja."

"Ya, Teman kerja yang professional."Tambah Draco. Supir taksi tersebut tersenyum. "Mau musik?"Tanya supir tersebut menawarkan. "Maksudmu lagu Muggle?"Ucap Draco tanpa sadar. Hermione memukul Draco kemudian sembari memberi DeathGlare kepada musang tersebut. "Aws."Desis Draco Kesakitan.

"Hahaha. Ya, lagu muggle."Ujar supir taksi tersebut. Draco dan Hermione saling berpandangan. "Apa kau tahu yang dimaksud dia?"Tanya Hermione kepada supir taksi tersebut. "Tak usah khawatir seperti itu, Miss. Granger."Ucap Supir taksi tersebut.

"Kau juga penyihir?"Tanya Draco terkejut. "Kedua orang tuaku, Penyihir. Sedangkan aku Squib."Jawab supir taksi tersebut. "Tadi kau memangil namaku, apa kau kenal denganku?"Tanya Hermione kepada supir-squib-taksi.

"Ya. Aku mengenalmu lewat koran perancis yang aku baca. Dalam koran tersebut menceritakan perang di Hogwarts. Dan kau adalah pahlawan perang tersebut."Ucap supir taksi tersebut memuji Hermione. Draco memandang Hermione dengan sebal.

"Terimakasih."Ucap Hermione tersipu. "Jadi, apa kau mau memutar lagu muggle, Tuan?"Tanya supir taksi tersebut kepada Draco. "Baiklah. Aku juga bosan dengan perjalanan ini."Ucap Draco dengan nada seperti mengejek.

Alunan lagu pun terdengar di mobil tersebut. Hermione menikmati alunan musik yang menghibur telinga miliknya. Ia menyantaikan dirinya, walaupun sedikit canggung karena ada seorang Malfoy yang duduk disampingnya.

Hermione mencoba memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan mata hazelnya dibalik kelompak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik. Draco hanya terdiam menatap jalanan kota paris yang sedari tadi memanjakan mata kelabu miliknya.

Draco kemudian menoleh kearah seorang gadis yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Entah kenapa ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia merasa canggung di samping seorang darah lumpur? Huh, Abraxas Malfoy mungkin mentertawainya saat ini.

Hermione membuka matanya yang kemudian menoleh ke arah Draco. Draco yang ketahuan menatap Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hermione, dan menatap jalanan yang sedang ditempuh mobil yang sedang ia bersama Hermione naikki.

"Kau menatapku, Malfoy?"Tanya Hermione kaget dengan tingkah Draco yang ketahuan menatap Hermione. "Bukan, Aku melihat jalanan tadi."Alibi Draco masih memperhatikan jalanan melalui jendela disampingnya.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, "Jangan beralibi, Malfoy. Aku tahu tadi kau menatapku, Ferret."Ucap Hermione sedikit membentak, karena kesal musang-melambung disampingnya berbohong. "Rambut semakmu semakin jelek."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfiction Destiny chapter 2 yang pendek ini. pertama tama, terima kasih buat para readers yang membaca cerita fanfiction miliku ini. terima kasih juga buat yang udah review; **Yellowers, swift, Dramione** , sama favs cerita ini. itu udah menjadi semangat buat aku lanjutin cerita ini. bagaimana ceritanya? semakin jelek, nggak nyambung atau yang lainnya?. setelah membaca jangan lupa review ya. Thank You.


	3. Colmar, Perancis

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N : Hai, saya kembali dengan fict aneh ini. saya berharap kalian masih menyukai fict aneh ini. Awas OOC, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, sedikit muggle world. ok, Let's Reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bruk. "Terima kasih Ms. Granger."Ucap Supir taksi kepada Hermione. "Sama-sama, Sir."Balas Hermione menatap kepergian taksi yang mengantarnya dan Draco ke tempat yang sekarang ia injak. "Aku akan mengambil tasnya, Granger."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, Malfoy." ucap Hermione yang kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku kosong di bandara tersebut. Draco kemudian mengangguk, dan berjalan ke bagian penitipan barang barang yang berada di bandara tersebut.

Draco kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan mengantri untuk mengambil tas yang tertukar tersebut. Tanpa harus menunggu lama akhirnya Draco mendapat giliran mengambil barang-barang yang tela dititipkan.

"Selamat pagi, Monsieur. Ada yang dapat saya bantu?" ucap pelayan tersebut dengan aksen inggrisnya yang lancar. "Aku mau mengambil tas atas nama Malfoy."Ucap Draco kepada pelayan tersebut. "Apakah anda membawa nomornya, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco kemudian memeriksa jas hitam miliknya. Di dalam saku jas, ia mencari di setiap cela. Namun tidak ia temukan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi miliknya. "Apakah anda kesulitan mencarinya?" tanya pelayan tersebut ramah.

"Tidak!" Draco berteriak. Orang yang mengantri di belakangnya melihat kearah Draco. "Maaf." ucap Draco tanpa sadar kata tersebut bisa keluar dari bibir miliknya. Draco kembali mencari nomor tersebut. Dan ia menemukan sebuah kartu bertuliskan nomor lima puluh delapan.

"Ah, ini dia." ucap draco sembari memberikan kartu tersebut kepada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan tersebut menerimanya dan mencari tas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas hitam dengan sebuah kartu bernomorkan lima puluh delapan.

"Ini, tuan tas milik anda. Ada lagi yang dapat saya bantu?" tawar pelayan tersebut kepada draco. Draco menggeleng kepada pelayan tersebut. "Baiklah. Antrian selanjutnya." Draco kemudian berjalan keluar bandara dan pergi menemui Hermione.

Draco kemudian melihat Hermione sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku. 'Apa tidak ada tempat lain?' pikir Draco dalam hati melihat Hermione yang selalu membaca buku di manapun tempatnya. "Granger,"

"Malfoy. Kenapa lama sekali? Kau tahu, aku menunggumu sampai lumutan." ucap Hermione sambil berdecak kesal. "Huh, kau tidak tahu saja masalah apa yang aku alami, Semak." ucap draco kemudian duduk di samping Hermione.

"Aku tidak peduli, Ferret. Dan berhenti memanggilku semak!" ucap Hermione dengan amarah yang terlihat dari wajahnya ynag merah. "Oke, Kita hentikan perdebatan paling konyol ini. Aku sudah mendapatkan tasnya. Lalu kita akan mencari tahu siapa pemilik tas ini."

Cklek. Tas itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Hermione pikir tas tersebut memerlukan kode-kode rahasia, namun hanya dengan membuka kunci, tas tersebut terbuka. Di dalam tas tersebut menampilkan buku-buku dan beberapa baju-baju pria ukuran dewasa.

Draco kemudian mengobrak-abrik baju baju tersebut, hingga ia menemukan sebuah kartu berwarna putih. "Aku menemukannya." ekspresi Draco dan Hermione begitu senang, lebih tepatnya bahagia. Draco kemudian membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas tersebut keras keras.

"Alferd Clovis, Penulis buku, 16 Rue de l'Église, Colmar, Alsace, Perancis." Hermione mendengarkan dengan baik-baik kata yang keluar dari mulut sang malfoy muda. "Dimana itu?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione yang sekarang menatap Draco bingung.

"Tentu saja di Perancis, Malfoy." Hermione memutar bola mata hazel miliknya. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Draco menatap mata hazel milik wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Hermione kemudian mencari sesuatu di dalam tas manik-manik miliknya.

Hermione terus mengobrak-abrik, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah ponsel berlogo apple di belakang ponsel tersebut. "Apa itu?" tanya Draco polos. "Ini ponsel Malfoy. Elektronik muggle." ucap Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

Hermione kemudian mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut yang tidak pernah ia gunakan. Ponsel tersebut tidak dapat menyala, "Ogh" ucap Hermione sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "Apa ada masalah, Granger?" tanya Draco berbaik hati kepada Hermione.

"Aku lupa mengisi baterainya, Malfoy." ujar Hermione yang masih mencoba menghidupkan ponsel miliknya tersebut. Akhirnya, Hermione menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menghidupkan ponsel yang sudah hampir enam bulan tidak ia gunakan tersebut.

"Lalu sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda muggle tersebut?" tanya Draco menatap Hermione yang kembali duduk di bangku tersebut. "entahlah, aku tak tahu." ucap Hermione yang bukan seperti seorang Hermione yang mudah menyerah.

"Aku mencari alamat tersebut dengan maps yang berada di ponselku."jawab Hermione yang melihat dahi Draco berkerut seperti orang kebingungan. "Oh. Untuk apa? Bukanya kita bisa ber-apparate?"tanya Draco kepada Hermione. Hermione memandang Draco bingung.

"Kita tidak bisa ber-apparate jika kita tidak tahu tempat itu, Malfoy. Kau tidak tahu ya. Kemana saja saat tahun ke-enam?"tanya Hermione sedikit menyindir Draco yang tahun keenamnya sedang mendapatkan tugas dari Voldemort.

Draco mendesis menatap Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap Draco meremehkan. "lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Draco kembali kepada gadis bermabut semak yang berada di hadapanya ini.

"Bisakah kau diam. Aku sedang mencari ide."ucap Hermione sedikit dengan amarah. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminjam ponsel milik seseorang, itu akan sedikit membantu bukan." ucap Draco memberi saran kepada Hermione.

"Bagus sekali malfoy. Sungguh itu ide yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan sedikit menyebalkan." ucap Hermione yang sedikit dibuat manis pada awalnya, kemudian dibuat pahit pada akhirnya, yang membuat Draco sedikit meringis.

"Aku akan meminjam Handphone milik seseorang disini. Kau kemasi barang-barang yang ada di tas tersebut." ucap Hermione yang kemudian pergi menjauh mencari pinjaman ponsel. "Hei, tunggu aku Granger!" ucap Draco yang tergesa-gesa memasukan baju asal-asalan ke dalam tas tersebut.

Draco berlari-larian mengejar Hermione seperti anak ayam yang mencari induknya, eh, anak musang mencari ibunya. Draco berlari-lari sambil membawa tas berwarna hitam tersebut tergesa-gesa mengejar Hermione yang berjalan santai di depannya.

"Granger! Tunggu aku!" semua orang menoleh ke arah draco yang seperti orang gila. Hermione menoleh ke arah belakang, dan melotot ke arah Draco. Tingkah Draco yang bukan sangat Malfoy membuat Hermione malu.

Apalagi orang-orang menatap Hermione dengan tatapan, live-Airport-Drama yang seperti menonton Drama Perancis. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Hermione saat Draco sudah berada disampingnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Mengejarmu, Tentu saja."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia kesal terhadap pria dihadapannya ini. "kau tahu, orang orang menatap kita seperti aku adalah kekasihmu. Dan itu sungguh menjijikan." oceh Hermione yang kembali berjalan dengan Draco yang berada di sampingnya.

"Menjijikan? Huh, banyak gadis yang ingin menganti posisimu itu, Granger. Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung." ucap Draco narsis. "beruntung? Bahkan kurasa aku malah rugi." ucap Hermione mendesis kepada pria pirang disampingnya.

Ingin sekali Hermione memukul Draco yang masih menggunakan kacamata hitam yang tadi ia beli setelah check-out dari hotel. "Itu, ada seorang gadis yang sedang membawa ponsel. Ayo kita pinjam ponselnya."

Hermione dan Draco berjalan kearah seorang gadis muda yang sedang bertelepon. Gadis tersebut terkejut saat Hermione menepuk pundaknya, "Maaf. Ada apa ya?" tanya gadis tersebut kepada Hermione dan Draco.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu. Tapi kau bisa selesaikan teleponmu dulu." ujar Hermione sembari memberikan senyuman kepada gadis tersebut. "Baiklah." ucap gadis tersebut kemudian melanjutkan teleponnya.

Hermione dan Draco kemudian menunggu gadis tersebut selesai bertelepon. Dua menit. Sudah dua menit gadis tersebut bertelepon namun juga belum juga menutup teleponnya. Draco sedikit bosan, membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger diwajahnya, dan menyerahkan kepada Hermione.

Tiga menit. Sudah lima menit Draco dan Hermione menunggu gadis tersebut bertelepon, namun juga belum juga berhenti. Draco dan Hermione kemudian duudk di bangku tunggu yang berada di belakang mereka. Masih tetap menunggu.

Empat menit. Hermione mulai menyesal mengatakan kepada gadis itu untuk menyelesaikan teleponnya. Namun, gadis tersebut belum juga berhenti. "Membosankan." kata tersebut keluar dari bibir tipis milik Draco.

"Dia mungkin tidak diajarkan sopan-santun oleh orang tuanya." ucap Draco yang masih menatap bosan bocah yang sedari tadi bertelepon dengan siapa, sehingga enggan untuk menutup teleponnya. "Mungkin ini kesialan untuk hari ini."

 _"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."_ Akhirnya gadis tersebut menutup teleponnya, dan melangkah menuju Draco dan Hermione. "Maaf kalian sampai menunggu hingga lama. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di restorant yang ada di sana." sial.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah mulai lapar." ucap Draco sedikit mendesis marah. Hermione menyikut lengan Draco. "Apa?!" tanya Draco yang tangannya disikut oleh Hermione. "Maafkan dia. Dia sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

Hermione tersenyum ke arah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut kemudian tersenyum, dan melangkah ke arah restaurant yang tadi ia tunjuk. Draco dan Hermione berjalan di belakangnya seperti penguntit.

Kemudian mereka masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut dan mencari meja kosong. Saat telah menemukan, mereka duduk dan memesan makanan. "Tenang saja, aku yang bayar kok. Sebagai permintaan maaf." ucap gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hermione memberikan senyuman kepada gadis tersebut. "Aku Michelle Coulis. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Micehelle." ucap gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Michelle. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Hermione. Nama yang bagus. Dan siapa anda?" tanya Michelle kepada Draco. "Malfoy. Kau harus memanggilku dengan Malfoy." ucap Draco dingin. "Wah, nama yang sangat aneh. Lalu apa marga mu?" tanya Michelle kembali.

"Malfoy adalah margaku." ucap Draco sedikit mendesis. "Oh." pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Mereka kemudian memakan makanan tersebut. Disela-sela makan Michelle kembali bertanya, "Dari mana kalian?"

"Inggris." jawab Hermione, karena Draco masih sibuk dengan makanan gratisnya. "Wah, ada acara apa kalian disini? Berbulan madu ya?" tanya Michelle dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Petualang." jawab Hermione asal.

Sudah empat orang yang menghancurkan mood Hermione hari ini. Pertama, Draco Malfoy. Kedua, Pelayan Hotel. Ketiga, Supir taksi. Keempat, Michelle Coulis. Mungkin Hermione akan men-crucio mereka sebentar lagi.

"Wah, kalian seorang petualang ya? Sudah berpetualang kemana saja?" tanya Michelle sembari makan. "Lebih baik kita menyelesaikan makanan kita dulu. Tidak baik mengobrol saat makan." ucap Hermione mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Michelle.

Dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu menjadi sebuah musik yang begitu indah. Mereka telah menyesaikan makanan mereka. Draco yang pertama selesai, tentu saja, Draco hanya fokus terhadap perutnya yang belum diisi, padahal tadi pagi telah sarapan.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu, Hermione?" tanya Michelle kepada Hermione. "Bolehkah aku meminjam ponsel milikmu. Aku ingin mencari sebuah alamat." ucap Hermione kepada Michelle. Kemudian Michelle mencari ponselnya.

Setelah ia menemukan ponselnya, ia memberikan posel tersebut kepada Hermione. "Terima kasih, Michelle." ucap Hermione kemudian membuka aplikasi maps yang terdapat dalam ponsel tersebut. Suara ketikan ponsel terdengar.

"Malfoy, di mana alamat itu?" tanya Hermione kepada Draco yang sedang sibuk dengan minuman juice orange miliknya. "Em, dimana ya aku meletakannya?" ucap Draco yang kemudian mencari kartu yang berisikan alamat tersebut.

"Jangan sampai hilang, Malfoy. Aku akan membunuhmu jika hilang." desis Hermione sembari menatap tajam Draco yang masih sibuk mencari kartu tersebut. "Hah, ini dia." ucap Draco sembari menunjukan kartu tersebut kepada Hermione.

"Huh." Hermione menghela nafas kesal. "16 Rue de l'Église, Colmar, Alsace, Perancis." ucap Hemione sembari mengetikan alamat tersebut di ponsel tersebut. "Tunggu kalian mau ke Colmar?' tanya Michelle dengan wajah terkejut.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Draco kepada Michelle. "Omg." ucap Michelle dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Colmar kan kota seperti negeri Dongeng. Aku pernah kesana untuk menemui nenekku." oceh Michelle yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Draco dan Hermione.

"Yeah. Sudah ditemukan. 550km. Kau mau menaiki mobil, menggunakan kereta, atau berjalan kaki Malfoy?" tanya Hermione kepada Draco dengan senyuman yang menawan. Draco menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tersebut dengan mantap dan menawan pula, "Berjalan Kaki."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Bagaimana Chapter 3 nya? Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review; **GrangerBrOwN, yellowers, swift,** favs, follow Destiny. kalian menyemangatku. terima aksih yang udah pada mau chapter 3 ini, semoga kalian suka. oh ya, jangan lupa setelah baca review ya. kotak reviewnya ada dibawah :)

Love, Periewinkle


	4. Mawar Putih

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is belong to J.K. Rowling.**

A/N : Hai, Hai. saya kembali dengan fict aneh ini. Kali ini saya bawa chapter 4. semoga kalian suka ya dengan cerita selanjutnya. Awas, Typo(S), OOC, EYD berantakan, sedikit muggle world. jangan lupa **Review** ya!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Yeah. Sudah ditemukan. 550km. Kau mau menaiki mobil, menggunakan kereta, atau berjalan kaki Malfoy?" tanya Hermione kepada Draco dengan senyuman yang menawan. Draco menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tersebut dengan mantap dan menawan pula, "Berjalan Kaki."

Hermione melotot ke arah Draco, "Kau Gila! Hampir 90 jam untuk kesana. Memangnya kau mau berjalan kaki selama hampir 5 hari jika kita tidak berhenti, kalau kita beristirahat bisa seminggu untuk kita sampai kesana, Ferret."

Draco meringis mendengar luapan marah Hermione yang ditunjukan kepada dirinya. "Ferret itu panggilan kesayangan ya." ucapan polos Michelle menghancurkan semuanya. "lalu kenapa kau menawarkan berjalan kaki, Beaver." sembur Draco kepada Hermione. "Beaver itu panggilan kesayangan ya."

* * *

"Terima kasih Michelle. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."ucap Hermione sembari berpelukan dengan Michelle, Gadis Polos yang sedikit aneh. "Tentu saja, Hermione. Semoga kau segera sampai di tujuan dengan ferret kesayanganmu itu." goda Michelle.

Hermione sedikit meringis, "Dia bukan kesayanganku, Michelle." ucap Hermione yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Michelle sedikit meilirk kearah Draco. "Jaga Beavermu baik-baik, tuan es." ucap Michelle yang membuat ular yang ada di dalam tubuh draco mendesis.

"Ayo kita harus pergi, Granger." desis Draco agar segera pergi dari bocah-muggle-konyol ini. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Michelle." ujar Hermione yang kemudian pergi menjauh dari Michelle yang melambai-lambai kearahnya.

"Huh, akhirnya aku berpisah dari orang yang paling tolol yang pernah ku temui." oceh Draco membicarakan Michelle. "Walaupun seperti itu, dia yang sudah menolong kita Malfoy. Jadi, kita benar-benar akan berjalan kaki ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak suka mengendarai kendaraan para muggle itu." Hermione memutar bola mata hazel miliknya. "Huh, kau itu sangat menyebalkan Malfoy. Lagipula jika kita menaiki kereta mungkin sore nanti kau sudah menemukan tas milikmu itu."

"Aku senang berpetualangan, Granger. Jadi diamlah dan nikmati petualangan kita." ujar Draco seperti pemimpin yang kemudian berjalan di hadapan Hermione. Hermione mendegus dan kemudian menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Draco.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan di atas trotoar. Mereka mengikuti saran Michelle, yaitu jalan lurus hingga menemukan sebuah pasar khusus sayuran. Mereka kira pasarnya dekat dengan bandara challes de Gaule. Namun, hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan mereka belum menemukan sebuah pasar khusus sayur tersebut.

Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Hermione dan Draco. Hermione juga mulai terengah-engah karena lelah. "Malfoy, bisakah kita beristirahat dahulu?" tanya Hermione kepada Draco. Draco yang berada di depan Hermione lalu menoleh.

"Ayolah Granger. Kita belum menemukan pasar." oceh Draco kepada Hermione. Hermione mendegus, "Kita sudah berjalan lebih dari 30 menit, Ferret." ujar Hermione sedikit kesal. Draco kemudian berjalan kearah Hermione yang berada di belakangnya.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Draco kepada Hermione. Hermione kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sebuah taman kota yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Draco berdiri. "Kita beristirahat di taman itu."

Jari telunjuk Hermione mengarah kepada sebuah taman yang tadi ia pandang. Arah pandang Draco mengikuti arah telunjuk Hermione yang menunjukan sebuah taman kota yang penuh dengan orang tua dan anak-anak, namun juga ada beberapa anak muda yang bersepeda di taman tersebut.

Draco akhirnya mengangguk menuruti kemauan Hermione. Mereka kemudian berjalan santai menuju taman itu, sebenarnya Draco sedikit malas berkumpul dengan para muggle tersebut. Namun, Draco hanya pasrah saat Hermione menatap dengan tatapan memohon kepadanya.

"Granger, apa kau tak ingin memasukan tas ini di tas manik-manikmu?" ucap Draco sembari menujukan tas yang dari tadi Draco jinjing. Hermione kemudian menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membuka tas manik maniknya lebar-lebar.

"Ini tidak akan muat jika dimasukan tas sebesar itu Draco. Jika kau bisa mengecilkan tas tersebut mungkin bisa di masukkan kedalam tas manik-manikku." oceh Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Draco kemudian menyeritkan dahi.

"kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu? Aku tidak membawa tongkat, Beaver." ujar Draco sambil mendegus kesal kepada Hermione. "kau bisa menggunakan Engorgement charm. Kemudian kau kecilkan tas mu lagi." Hermione kemudian menghentakan kakinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan itu di tempat yang sepi. Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya disini." ucap Hermione yang kemudian melangkah pergi sambil merebut tas yang Draco bawa. "Gadis bodoh.

Draco Kemudian mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Draco berkeliling di seluruh taman mencari bangku tersebut, ia kemudian menemukan sebuah bangku kosong yang di depannya banyak sekali anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Filthy Muggle." dengus Draco yang kemudian berjalan mendekati bangku kosong tersebut. Ia duduk dengan santainya sambil melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman tersebut.

Taman tersebut cukup ramai, mungkin karena ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi semua orang berlibur dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Banyak juga para pedagang permen kapas, ice cream, minuman soda, dan yang lainnya.

Taman ini juga begitu menarik dengan jalan bebatuannya, jalan khusus sepeda, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang tumbuh subur, juga pepohonan yang tumbuh rindang yang membuat panas tidak begitu menusuk di taman tersebut.

Draco tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman dengan hati gembira. Hati draco mencelos, mengingat masa kecil miliknya yang begitu kelam. Ia tertawa dalam hati mengingat masa kecilnya.

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam bergelombang datang kearah Draco sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi penuh dengan bunga mawar berwana putih. Dia datang mendekati Draco dengan senyum paling menawan.

"Kakak." Draco menoleh ke arah anak kecil tersebut. Draco kemudian tersenyum menatap anak kecil tersebut. "Selamat pagi kakak. Namaku Stella. Dan aku sangat senang dengan bunga." oceh gadis kecil tersebut kemudian mengambil bunga mawar putih tersebut dan di berikan kepada Draco.

Entah kenapa Draco menerima bunga tersebut dari tangan mungil gadis tersebut. "ini adalah bunga mawar putih. Bunga mawar putih melambangkan rasa cinta yang sejati, persahabatan, pertemanan, kesucian, juga keanggunan." ucap gadis kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari mawar sedunia. Aku akan memberikan kakak bunga ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita. Maukah kakak berteman denganku?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan tatapan memohon yang sangat lucu.

"Tentu. Aku suka dengan bunganya. Terima kasih." ucap Draco memberikan senyuman yang manis kepada gadis mungil tersebut. Kemudian gadis tersebut tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. "Sahabat."

Draco menatap bunga mawar tersebut. Draco tahu jika mawar putih melambangkan rasa cinta sejati. Biasanya seorang pria akan memberikan mawar putih kepada gadis yang ia cintai. Sebuah pikiran lewat begitu saja, 'siapa gadis itu?'.

Draco segera melupakan pikirannya tentang itu, dan menggeleng. Draco kemudian melihat mawar putih itu kembali. Mawar yang cukup indah dengan duri yang sudah dihilangkan, mungkin gadis itu takut orang yang diberinya bunga terluka karena tertusuk.

Draco kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Tanpa Draco sadari Hermione datang menghampirinya sambil membawa dua gumpalan kapas berwarna merah muda.

"Malfoy." Draco kemudian mengarahkan pendangannya pada orang yang memanggil namanya. Draco terkejut dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya tersebut. "Granger, kau mengagetkan aku saja." oceh Draco kepada Hermione yang memandangnya bingung.

Hermione kemudian duduk di samping Draco, kemudian Hermione memberikan Draco sebuah gumpalan kapas berwarna merah muda tersebut. "Ini untukmu malfoy." ucap Hermione sembari memberikan permen kapas tersebut kepada Draco.

Draco menerima gumpalan permen kapas tersebut dari Hermione, "Terima kasih." Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco yang ia beri permen kapas. Draco kemudian menatap mawar yang tadi diberi gadis mungil entah siapa namanya.

Draco tak berpikir begitu dalam sehingga kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya. "Ini untukmu, Granger." Draco menyerahkan bunga mawar putih itu kepada Hermione. Hermione speechless dengan kejadian yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia tutup kembali mulutnya. Hermione menatap bunga mawar tersebut dengan masih ekspresi yang sama. Hermione kembali membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tersebut.

"Ini mawar untukmu, Granger." Draco masih berusaha membuat Hermione mengambil mawar tersebut dari tangannya. Namun, Hermione tak segera mengambil mawar tersebut. "Malfoy." akhirnya satu kata lolos dari mulut Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione bingung. Apa salahnya memberi Hermione bunga? Hingga membuat Hermione seperti ikan yang membuka-menutup mulutnya. "Terima kasih malfoy." akhirnya tangan Hermione mengambil mawar tersebut sembari kata terlarang tersebut lolos dari mulutnya.

Hermione kemudian menatap Draco yang menatap permen kapas yang Hermione beri. "Benda muggle aneh apa ini, Granger?" tanya Draco dengan ekspresi yang membuat Hermione ingin tertawa. "Ini permen kapas Malfoy. Ini makanan."

Draco masoh menatap gumpalan merah muda yang ia pegang, "Jadi ini bisa dimakan?" sepertinya Draco telah berganti profesi menjadi seorang wartawan koran Daily Prophet yang mengganti Rita Skeeter yang menyebalkan itu.

"Tentu saja. Ini sangat manis." Ucap Hermione yang kemudian memakan permen kapas tersebut. Draco melihat hermione memakan permen kapas tersebut membuat Draco ingin juga menikmati gumpalan merah muda yang berada di tangannya.

Satu gigitan. "Ini sangat manis, Granger." ucap Draco yang kemudian mencoba gigitan kedua. "Tentu. Dulu aku, ibuku, dan ayahku sering datang ke taman kota yang berada di inggris. Kami menikmati akhir pekan dengan piknik keluarga."

"Aku selalu dibelikan permen kapas oleh Ayahku. Dan itu sangat manis. Aku selalu suka dengan permen kapas." oceh Hermione sambil menikmati permen kapas miliknya. "ku kira kau hanya suka dengan buku yang setinggi menara, Granger." goda Draco di sela-sela perbincangan mereka.

Hermione tertawa lepas. Draco tersenyum bisa membuat seorang Hermione Granger tertawa karena dirinya. "Tentu aku suka buku. Tapi tidak setinggi menara, Malfoy." ujar Hermione yang kemudian melanjutkan makan makanan yang ia sukai sejak kecil.

Draco tidak membalas perkataan Hermione. Ia melanjutkan makan makanan muggle tersebut yang sangat manis. "Bagaimana dengan akhir pekan mu dulu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione polos. Draco terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Permen kapas itupun tak Draco lanjutkan makan. Hermione yang merasa aneh kemudian menoleh kearah Draco. Hermione melihat Draco terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Disini, Hermione paham, Perkataan dirinya membuat Draco terdiam, dan membuat Draco membuka masa lalu.

Hermione merasa bersalah kemudian menggoyangkan tangannya di arah wajah Draco. Draco masih saja melamun. "Malfoy." ucap Hermione mencoba membuka percakapan mereka kembali, namun Draco masih saja melamun.

"Malfoy." untuk kedua kalinya Hermione memanggil Draco. Namun Draco masih saja terdiam dan melamun. Kemudian Hermione kembali mencoba memanggil Draco namun, dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak, "Malfoy!"

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya. Draco kemudian menatap Hermione, "Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Draco melupakan pertanyaan Hermione. "Em.. Dari mana kau mendapatkan mawar ini?" tanya Hermione kepada Draco mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Draco memandang mawar yang Hermione pegang. Draco tersenyum kemudian menatap Hermione, "Aku memetiknya." Hermione langsung tertawa renyah. Draco yang berbohong kembali memakan permen kapas yang sebentar lagi akan habis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco melihat Hermione tertawa lepas dengan santainya. Hermione berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke arah Draco, "Aku tahu kau berbohong Malfoy." Draco menyeritkan dahi, "Aku tidak berbohong Granger. Aku serius."

"Itukan bunga dari seorang gadis kecil. Aku juga mendapatkannya tadi." tawa Hermione disertai ucapan mengejek Draco membuat Draco kesal. "Gadis kecil tadi mengatakan bahwa mawar putih itu melambangkan rasa cinta yang sejati, persahabatan, pertemanan, kesucian, juga keanggunan."

Hermione tersenyum tipis melihat Draco mengatakan hal tersebut. "karena aku seorang pria, aku akan memberikannya kepada seorang wanita. Dan karena Astoria tidak disini, dan hanya kau yang ku kenal disini, maka aku memberikannya kepada mu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Draco kembali memakan permen kapas tersebut. "lalu kau lambangkan apa jika kau memberikanya kepadaku?" tanya Hermione dengan suara sedikit tipis. Draco berhenti makan, dan menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Kau adalah seorang wanita, Granger. Pasti seorang wanita akan senang jika diberi bunga." jawab Draco asal, dan itu membuat tawa Hermione meledak. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Draco geli melihat tawa Hermione, memang ada yang salah?.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Kau itu memberiku bunga sebagai tanda apa, teman atau mungkin sahabat?" pertanyaan Hermione membuat Draco menampilkan ekspresi pemikir. Hermione melihat Draco dengan wajah seperti itu tak tahan untuk tertawa kembali.

"Aku memberimu bunga itu karena kau adalah wanita yang spesial, Granger. Wanita yang saat ini aku butuhkan untuk membantuku mencari cincin keluarga ku." ucapan Draco membuat Hermione tersenyum. Hati Hermione sangat tersanjung dengan ucapan Malfoy muda itu.

Hermione kemudian memandang mawar putih yang diberikan Draco, dan mengingat-ingat ucapan malfoy muda tersebut. Wanita yang spesial. Ya, Hermione menurut Draco adalah wanita yang spesial baginya.

Mungkin saat ini semburat merah telah menghiasi wajah cantik Hermione. Hermione masih saja memandang bunga mawar itu. Bunga mawar itu menjadi sebuah benda yang untuk pertama yang diberikan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang tersenyum memandang bunga mawar putih yang tadi ia diberikan kepada Hermione. Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione yang seperti itu, "Oh. Aku tahu itu."

Senyuman Hermione seketika luntur. "Kau memikirkan ucapanku ya, Granger." ucap Draco kelewat percaya diri. Hermione mendengus, "Tidak, Terima kasih malfoy." dengus Hermione yang melihat Draco bertingkah sok tampan.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Granger. Jangan percaya ucapanku tadi." Hermione terdiam, otaknya mencerna ucapan Draco. "ucapan yang mana, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione yang seperti orang paling tolol yang pernah Draco lihat. "Tentang kau wanita spesial."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Bagaimana chapter 4 nya? semakin aneh dari chapter sebelumnya? Terima kasih untuk para readers yang selalu membaca cerita ini, terima kasih untuk para reviews; **GrangerBrOwN, swift** , kalian bagaikan motivasi untuk terus bersemangat cerita ini. aku sangat menyayangi kalian :*. Oke, untuk pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini, mugkin jelek, atau nggak nyambung, atau yang lainnya, kalian bisa **_review_** di kotak review dibawah ini. aku tunggu review dari kalian semuanya.

Love,

Periewinkle.


	5. Pelukan pertama

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is belong to J. K. Rowling**

A/N : Hai! Apa kabar? maaf baru bisa next hari ini. Awas Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan, Dll. Semoga kalian masih suka membaca cerita ini. Happy Reading Guys!

* * *

Chapter 5

Sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat membuat kepala seperti terpanggang. Dua orang, seorang pria dan yang satunya adalah seorang wanita. Sang pria yang berambut pirang keperakan, dan yang perempuan berambut coklat bergelombang.

Mereka berjalan melewati jalan yang di kanan kirinya hanya ada persawahan. Berjalan. Kata yang begitu bermakna bagi seorang yang bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sedangkan kata tersebut begitu menyebalkan bagi seseorang yang bernama Hermione Jean Granger.

Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam sejak mereka berhenti di sebuah taman tadi. Draco masih saja ingin segera menemukan pasar tersebut, seperti orang yang tidak kenal lelah. Sedangkan Hermione, sudah sedari tadi merasakan lelah.

"Malfoy, bisakah kita bisa berhenti sebentar?" tanya Hermione dengan suara serak. Pria yang berambut pirang yang berjalan di depan Hermione berhenti, dan menoleh kebelakang. Hermione kemudian terduduk dengan terengah-engah.

Draco datang mendekati Hermione yang sedang terduduk itu. "Kau tahu, Granger." suara serak pria pirang tersebut membuat hati Hermione bergetar. Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. "Cuaca disini sangat panas Granger!" suara Draco sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"kita harus berusaha secepatnya menemukan pasar tersebut. Atau kita bisa menemukan pemukiman penduduk. yang aku lihat di kanan dan kiri kita hanya ada persawahan, kau tahu Granger! Persawahan!"

Ucapan Draco tidak Hermione dengarkan. Ia bersih keras beristirahat sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut. Hermione kemudian mengambil tongkatnya dan membuka tas miliknya, _"Accio Botol"_

Sebuah botol kosong melompat keluar dari tas Hermione. Hermione kemudian menangkap botol tersebut. Hermione kemudian berdiri sembari membawa botol tersebut. Hermione kemudian menatap Draco.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi mencari pasar tersebut, Cari sendiri! Aku lelah, aku ingin beristirahat. Aku tidak akan ikut meski kau bersih keras akan mencari pasar tersebut." Ucap Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan dimarahi oleh seorang kelahiran muggle. Mata draco melotot menatap Hermione yang telah marah-marah kepadanya. Setelah Hermione berhenti marah-marah kepada Draco, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tengah sawah yang terdapat bukit kecil yang nyaman karena sebuah pohon rindang tumbuh disana.

Draco tak habis pikir, Hermione akan benar-benar marah kepadanya. "Granger!" ucap Draco sedikit berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki miliknya. Hermione tidak peduli Malfoy muda itu berteriak memanggil namanya.

Hermione tetap berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mengetahui kalau sang penerus bisnis Malfoy itu telah mengikutinya sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. Hermione yang lebih dulu sampai di bukit kecil tersebut langsung duduk di tanah yang ditutupi rerumputan segar.

Hermione yang sedari tadi membawa sebuah botol kosong kemudian membuka tutup botol tersebut. Setelah botol tersebut terbuka, Hermione mengacungkan tongkatnya kedalam botol tersebut yang mengucapkan sebuah kata, " _Aguamenti_."

Tiba-tiba air begitu saja keluar dari ujung tongkat Hermione. Botol yang tadinya kosong sekarang telah berubah menjadi penuh berisi air. Hermione kemudian memasukan kembali tongkat miliknya ke dalam tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

Kemudian Hermione meminum air yang terdapat di dalam botol tersebut. Lega. Itulah yang dirasakan saat air tersebut mengalir di tenggorokannya. Draco yang melihat Hermione minum air dari botol tersebut langsung melotot.

"Granger!" Hermione langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara yang menyebut namanya. Dilihatnya sang Malfoy muda mukanya merah padam. Hermione menyeritkan dahinya melihat Draco yang rambut pirangnya seperti dibakar sinar matahari.

Hermione tahu jika Draco kepanasan dan sangat haus. Tapi, hermione membiarkan saja. Hermione tidak peduli jika Draco akan berteriak memarahinya. Hermione memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin siang yang begitu menyejukan, apalagi disiang panas seperti ini.

Muka Draco memerah melihat Hermione yang tidak menghiraukan panggilannya. Hermione saat ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Draco. Jika Draco membawa tongkat miliknya, mungkin sekarang ia bisa mengutuk seorang Hermione Granger menjadi seekor berang-berang.

Draco berjalan kearah Hermione yang sedang bersandar di pohon yang rindang tersebut. Draco kemudian berteriak, "Granger!" otomatis Hermione membuka matanya, menampilkan hazel miliknya. "Ada apa malfoy?"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Granger!" sang malfoy muda sangat marah. Hermione kemudian berdiri, "Kau itu yang menyebalkan, Malfoy! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kesalnya diriku! Kau hanya berusaha mendapatkan yang kau inginkan!"

Hermione marang sejadi-jadinya. Draco terkejut, seharusnya ia yang marah-marah kepada Hermione. Namun, malah Hermione yang marah-marah kepadanya. Draco hanya terdiam sembari menikmati ocehan Hermione yang memarahinya.

"Maafkan aku, Granger." Hermione terkejut. Draco kemudian berjalan menuju Hermione. "Maafkan aku Granger! Aku memang salah!" Draco meminta maaf kepada Hermione, namun dari nada Draco berbicara seperti orang yang mendesak. "Malfoy,"

Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata terhadap malfoy muda di hadapannya ini. Draco malfoy yang sekarang penuh dengan kejutan dan misteri. Aneh. Satu kata yang cocok untuk tingkah Malfoy yang satu ini. Hermione kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Aku maafkan Malfoy." kenapa kata yang keluar dari mulut Hermione seperti ini. Seharusnya ia kembali memarah-marahi Malfoy muda ini. Entahlah mungkin otak Hermione sedang konslet. "Terimakasih Granger." Draco tersenyum ke arah hermione.

Senyum yang tidak pernah seorang Draco Malfoy bagi kepada orang-orang secara gratis. Namun, sekarang ia bisa membaginya secara gratis. Hermione yang melihat senyum itu seakan-akan mati. Senyum yang menawan.

Draco kemudian duduk di tempat yang Hermione duduki tadi. Draco kemudian menepuk-nepuk tanah disampingnya sebagai tanda Hermione ia suruh duduk di sampingnya. Hermione yang geli melihat tingkah Draco kemudian menghela nafas.

Hermione kemudian duduk di samping Draco. Draco kemudian membuka pembicaraan kembali, "Granger, Aku haus." Oke. Hermione terdengar seperti seorang ibu dari anak yang paling manja yang pernah Hermione temukan.

"Malfoy, kau berbicara seperti aku ini ibumu." Hermione berbicara dengan suara sedikit serak. "Huh. Terserahlah Granger. Aku tidak peduli. Yang paling penting, aku butuh air minum saat ini." ucapan Draco seperti mendesak.

Sepertinya darah mudblood milik Hermione sedang direbus, mungkin sebentar lagi mendidih, dan akan meluap-luap. "Aku juga tidak peduli denganmu, Malfoy. Jika kau ingin minum kau tinggal bilang tanpa menggunakan nada mendesak,"

"Aku tidak mendesak!"

"Kau Mendesak, Malfoy!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mendesak. Lagi pula yang berbicara memaksa itu sebenarnya dirimu, Granger!"

Skakmat.

Hermione yang awalnya membuat Draco terdesak, malah dirinya sendiri yang terdesak. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan tenang, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Lalu Hermione mengambil tongkat dari tas manik-manik miliknya dan mengarahkan mengarah kan tongkat tersebut di botol yang dari tadi ia bawa.

" _Aguamenti_." Botol itu akhirnya terisi air kembali. Draco kemudian langsung merebut botol tersebut dan meneguk habis air yang ada di dalamnya. Draco meminum air tersebut seperti orang yang tidak pernah minum selama satu hari.

Air tersebut banyak yang keluar lewat sudut-sudut bibir milik Draco. Hermione yang melihat tersebut merasa jijik. Setelah habis Draco menyerahkan botol tersebut kepada Hermione dan mengelap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan pucat miliknya.

Hermione mendegus menatap botol yang telah kosong tersebut. Hermione kemudian memasukan botol tersebut ke tas manik-manik miliknya. "Disini sangat nyaman," Hermione mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Draco.

"Tentu. Suasana yang sejuk juga pemandangannya bagus. Apalagi ditemani dengan pangeran tampan slytherin seperti diriku." Hermione langsung menoleh melihat Draco yang baru saja berbicara kelewat percaya dirinya. "Kau itu sangat percaya diri, Malfoy."

"Aku berbicara fakta, Granger." Hermione terbatuk-batuk mendengar ucapan Draco. Fakta? Dari mana fakta itu?. "Kau hanya beropini bahwa kau itu tampan." Draco mendengus ucapan Hermione, "Oh kau tidak tahu ya, Granger. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku ini sangat tampan."

"Siapa? Parkinson?" tanya Hermione mencoba menggoda Draco. "Tentu. Tapi bukan hanya dia saja. Ibuku juga bilang seperti itu." Draco kemudian tersenyum berbangga diri, "Para gadis-gadis slytherin pun juga mengidolakan aku. Mereka bilang aku ini adalah pangeran yang paling tampan."

"Apakah Greengrass juga mengidolakan dirimu?" perkataan Hermione membuat Draco terdiam, "Huh. Greengrass saja tidak mengidolakan dirimu. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau menikah denganmu, Malfoy? Lebih baik kau menikah dengan Parkinson atau bulstrode."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Draco yang setelah ia ejek. "Astoria pasti menyukaiku. Pasti. Dia akan menjadi nyonya Malfoy dimasa depan. Pasti." Hermione tertawa semakin terbahak-bahak, "Kau itu orang yang paling percaya diri yang pernah ku temui, Malfoy."

"kau itu bodoh sekali." Draco acuh terhadap ocehan Hermione yang menyinggung dirinya. "Lagipula, Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apakah ada pria yang mau dengan gadis berambut semak seperti dirimu?"

Hermione terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sang Malfoy yang duduk disampingnya. Hermione mengeram, "Tentu. Aku yakin ada orang yang akan menikahiku suatu saat. Dan dia pasti lebih hebat dari dirimu."

"Ah. Dan siapa pria itu? Weasley?" Hermione mengeram saat Draco menyebut marga keluarga tersebut. Muka Hermione berubah menjadi merah seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah. Draco yang sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hermione menahan amarahnya sebisa mungkin untuk saat ini. Hermione kemudian menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. "Berhenti melakukan itu, Malfoy." Hermione berbicara dengan suara yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang marah.

"Melakukan apa?" Draco tertawa menatap Hermione yang kembali menahan amarahnya. Draco akhirnya berhenti menggoda singa gryffindor ini. "maafkan aku Granger," Hermione langsung menoleh ke arah Draco.

Draco yang kali ini sangat berbeda. Entah apa yang membuat malfoy berubah menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin saja Astoria Greengrass. Atau seorang wanita yang saat ini ada disampingnya. "Malfoy, kau itu sangat aneh."

"Aneh? Sepertinya dirimu yang aneh Granger," Hermione terdiam sambil mendesis tertahan. Hermione kemudian menatap pemandangan persawahan yang tersebar di depannya. Hermione merasakan semilir angin yang membelai kulit putih miliknya.

Mereka hanya diam sambil memandangi pemandangan alam yang alami di depan mereka. Semilir angin membuat Hermione sedikit mengantuk. Perlahan Hermione memejamkan matanya, yang akan membawanya kedalam bunga mimpi yang sangat dalam.

Draco juga merasakan semilir angin yang dapat membuatnya tertidur tersebut. Draco kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Hermione yang sedang tertidur. Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione tertidur dengan anak rambut coklat miliknya menutupi wajah Hermione.

Draco mengambil anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Hermione dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Hermione. Draco kemudian memegang pinggang dan tengkuk Hermione, Draco kemudian memeluk Hermione. Hermione sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Draco tersenyum memandang wajah polos Hermione dalam tidurnya, 'Cantik' Draco membatin dalam hati. Draco tidak tahu jika gadis yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutanya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan menawan.

Draco melihat bulu mata Hermione yang begitu lentik yang melindungi mata Hermione dari debu. Mata Draco turun melihat hidung mungil nan mancung milik Hermione yang berbintik-bintik yang menambah kesan manis untuk gadis yang dipeluknya.

Hembusan nafas tenang Hermione menyatakan bahwa Hermione sedang kelelahan. Mata Draco melihat kearah bibir mungil merah muda milik Hermione yang sangat menggoda. Ingin sekali Draco mengecup bibir merah tersebut, namun itu tidak akan terjadi.

Draco kemudian menghela nafas dan mencoba menutup matanya untuk tertidur.

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepatnya, Semilir angin sudah lagi tidak membelai mesra kedua insan yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang tersebut. Sang pria yang berambut pirang masih saja memeluk gadis yang berambut coklat tersebut. Seakan tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih romantis untuk mereka.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi kedua insan yang masih terlelap tersebut. Dia terheran heran dengan adanya dua manusia yang pria sedikit berpakaian aneh, dan seorang wanita yang tertidur di bawah pohon seperti saat ini.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka. Matanya melihat bahwa mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Wanita tersebut tersenyum kemudian mencoba membangunkan dua insan tersebut.

" _réveiller_ ," Wanita paruh baya tersebut memanggil kedua manusia tersebut. Hermione sedikit menggeliat, namun bukannya terbangun, Hermione kembali tertidur dan tanpa sadar Hermione memeluk Draco yang masih memeluknya.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menyerit heran, _'kenapa mereka tidak terbangun?'_ pikir wanita paruh baya tersebut dalam hati. Wanita tersebut melihat wajah Hermione yang berada di dada Draco, _'Ah, Rupanya mereka orang inggris'_.

"Wake Up!" wanita tersebut sedikit berteriak untuk membangunkan Draco dan Hermione. Draco terkejut kemudian terbangun dengan wajah yang masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. Draco kemudian merasa membawa beban berat, kemudian melihat apa yang ada di pelukannya.

Saat wajah Hermione yang pertama kali Draco lihat, Draco secara reflek melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hermione sambil melotot. Hermione yang dilepasakan secara tidak sengaja oleh Draco, Kepalanya terbentur di pohon yang untuk beristirahat.

"Ouch" Hermione terbangun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena pohon. Mata Hermione yang masih tertutup langsung membuka matanya mendapati Draco yang matanya melotot dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang melihat Hermione Heran.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kalian berada disini?" tanya wanita paruh baya tersebut mencoba berbaik hati. Draco kemudian membuka mulutnya, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara Hermione menajawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya tersebut lebih dulu.

"Kami kelelahan, jadi kami beristirahat disini." Hermione menjawab sesopan mungkin, karena dari ekspresi wanita paruh baya tersebut seperti tidak suka dengan Draco dan Hermione yang tertidur di bawah pohon ini.

Mungkin dia pemilik persawahan ini, Sehingga ia khawatir kalau Hermione dan Draco adalah seorang Buronan, atau yang lainnya. "Baiklah, Seharusnya kalian tidak tertidur disini, karena jika pimpinan saya melihat kalian kalian bisa tertembak mati."

Hermione sulit menelan ludah. Hermione kemudian berdiri yang diikuti oleh Draco, "Maafkan kami, Kami tidak tahu jika itu bisa terjadi." Hermione kemudian meminta maaf kepada wanita paruh baya tersebut. "Kami akan pergi sekarang juga." Hermione kemudian menarik tangan Draco menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri menuju jalan yang ada di tengan persawahan tersebut.

Wanita tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepala miliknya, sambil memandangi kepergiaan Draco dan Hermione. Setelah cukup jauh dari Tempat wanita paruh baya tersebut berdiri, Hermione melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Draco.

Draco dan Hermione kemudian tetap berjalan mencari pasar yang khusus sayuran yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Draco yang berada di belakang Hermione membuka pembicaraan, "Granger," Hermione yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya berdeham.

"Hmmm." Hermione masih saja tetap berjalan di depan Draco sambil melihat adakan kendaraan yang melewati jalan tersebut. "Aku sangat lapar." Ucap Draco kepada Hermione seperti seorang anak yang meminta pasukan makan kepada ibunya.

"Jika kita berjalan lebih cepat kita bisa segera menemukan sebuah pedesaan, kita bisa membeli makanan, Malfoy. Jadi diamlah dan percepat langkahmu, aku juga sudah kelaparan." Hermione berbicara tersebut sambil mendesis.

Draco kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menyaingi Hermione yang berjalan di depannya, langkahnya yang begitu besar dengan suara sepatu miliknya membuat suara seperti kaki kuda yang membawa kereta mendekat.

"Malfoy, Bisakah kau melepas sepatu milikmu itu. Suaranya begitu mengganggu telingaku," ucap Hermione merasa terganggu dengan suara sepatu hitam milik Draco yang bersuara seperti kaki kuda. "Ah, bilang saja kau menginginkan sepatu mahal milikku, Granger."

Hermione tertawa dibelakang Draco, "Aku? Menginginkan sepatu baumu itu? Tidak mungkin!" ucap Hermione dengan nada sarkastik. Draco mendengus kesal, "Heh! Sepatuku ini lebih mahal dari pada uang makanmu selama sepuluh tahun."

Draco mengejek Hermione sambil tertawa, seperti ia mendapat hiburan baru. Hermione terdiam, mengacuhkan ucapan Malfoy muda yang berjalan di hadapannya. Hermione menyipitkan matanya seperti melihat sesuatu yang begitu jauh.

Senyum Hermione kemudian mengembang begitu lebar. "Wah, ada apa Granger?" tanya Draco dengan nada masih seperti menyindir Hermione. "Asap." ucap Hermione dengan mata berbinar-binar, Draco menyerit bingung. "Kita akan segera menemukan pasar tersebut, Malfoy."

Draco yang masih mencoba mencerna ucapan tersebut, menoleh melihat apa yang dilihat Hermione. Draco kemudian tersenyum semakin lebar. Draco kemudian berteriak semakin kencang, "Yeah. Kita akan segera menemukan pasar." Draco Kemudian meloncat-loncat senang.

"Yeah, Kita akan segera menemukan pasar" Hermione juga berteriak senang. Draco kemudian menarik tangan Hermione mengajak berlari kencang. Hermione sepertinya tidak memperdulikan pegangan tangan Draco yang menggenggam erat tangan mungil miliknya.

Draco kembali berteriak kencang, "Aku akan segera makan." Hermione tertawa kencang, "Cacing-cacing bersabarlah." Hermione dan Draco tertawa bersama-sama sambil berlari sambil bergenggaman tangan.

* * *

A/N : Hai, bagaimana Chapter limanya? semakin membosankan? terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya kemarin; **GrangerBrOwN, yellowers, swift, Arisu Nine, ChintyaRosita** , itu sangat berharga untukku. terima kasih untuk para readers yang udah mau membaca cerita ini. maaf juga udah telah update, saya banyak kesibukan akhir-akhir ini. mungkin juga seterusnya cukup lama updatenya. Ungkapkan pendapat kalian untuk chapter kali ini di kotak **review** di bawah ya! Terima Kasih.

Love,

Periewinkle


	6. Bantuan Mr Harold

**Disclaimer : Harry Poter Is Belong to J. K. Rowling**

A/N : Hai... Apa kabar kalian semuanya? Aku kembali dengan membawa fics aneh ini. aku berharap kalian nggak bosan membaca cerita ini, dan jangan lupa untuk **review**. Warning Typo(s), OOC, EYD berantakan. Aku harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini;)

* * *

Chapter 6

Asap yang mengepul keatas, ternyata adalah sebuah asap pembakaran persawahan. Perjalanan dan disertai berlarian karena para cacing yang mulai berdemo telah meminta asupan makan membuat semangat mereka membara.

Namun, dibalik pepohonan tersebut hanya terlihat jerami-jerami yang sedang dibakar. Membuat, semangat yang tadinya setinggi langit sekarang hanya tidak lebih dari setinggi tanaman rumput yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka berdiri.

Draco melotot melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ini, matanya seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan mungil Hermione pun terlepas begitu saja tanpa perintah.

Hermione tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Draco, Mulutnya mengganga seperti ikan di laut. Mereka berhenti begitu saja sambil melihat asap keabu-abuan itu terbang jauh bersama angin ke langit yang saat ini mulai berwarna orange.

Mata mereka terus saja menatap seorang pria yang sedang membakar jerami tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan pria tersebut menoleh kearah Draco dan Hermione. Pria tersebut menatap heran kepada Draco dan Hermione seperti orang aneh.

Bagaimana tidak, di akhir musim panas seperti ini ada orang yang berpakaian serba hitam seperti seorang yang habis dari pemakaman. Sedangkan yang satunya berpakaian seperti musim salju sudah akan datang, menggunakan mantel yang sepertinya cukup tebal.

Pria tersebut tersenyum ke arah Draco dan Hermione, "Oh, Hei!" sapa orang yang sedang membakar jerami tersebut. Draco berhenti melotot kearah asap-asap tersebut, dan Hermione berhenti membuka mulutnya yang mengganga lebar.

" _Comment puis-je aider_?" pria tersebut sepertinya bertanya kepada Draco dan Hermione. Draco hanya terdiam tidak tahu apa yang di ucapkan orang itu. " _Can you speak english, Sir_?" tanya Hermione kepada pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut kemudian tersenyum, "Ah. Rupanya kalian orang inggris. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria tersebut kembali kepada Draco dan Hermione. Hermione hanya tersenyum kepada pria tersebut, sedangkan Draco menyeringai lebar.

"Kita butuh makanan."

PLEETAK!

Hermione menjitak dahi di kepala berambut pirang tersebut. Bisa-bisanya Draco berbicara seperti itu kepada pria yang menawari bantuan tersebut. Draco hanya meringis kemudian mengelus elus dahi mahal miliknya.

"Maafkan, teman saya. Dia sedikit sensitif." ujar Hermione sambil bergurau kepada pria tersebut. Pria tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. "Aku yakin kalian memang butuh makanan. Kalian terlihat sangat kelaparan,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Kemudian pria tersebut berjalan kearah pinggir jalan dan mengambil kerajang yang terbuat dari rotan. Pria tersebut kemudian mengambil dua buah roti. "Ini untuk kalian."

Pria tersebut memberikan roti tersebut kepada Hermione dan Draco. Draco yang sudah kelaparan langsung merampas roti tersebut dari tangan pria tersebut, dan langsung memakannya, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Sir."

"Sama-sama Nona. Makanlah." Hermione langsung memakan roti tersebut perlahan bukan seperti Draco yang langsung melahapnya seperti tidak pernah makan selama tiga hari. Pria tersebut kembali meletakkan keranjang rotan miliknya di pinggir jalan.

Hermione kemudian duduk di tepi persawahan sambil menikmati roti pemberian pria tersebut. Draco yang masih berdiri Hermione tendang kaki milik Draco pelan, bermaksud menyuruhnya duduk. Draco yang masih asik memakan roti tersebut hanya melotot kepada Hermione.

Hermione membalas Draco dengan melotot juga. Draco tahu apa pesan dari mata hazel tersebut, Draco langsung duduk di samping Hermione, dan kembali menghabiskan roti yang di beri pria baik hati tersebut.

Pria tersebut kemudian bergabung dengan Draco dan Hermione, dengan duduk di depan mereka. Pria tersebut tertawa melihat Draco memakan roti tersebut benar-benar seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. "Apa yang membuat kalian berada di sini?"

Hermione kemudian berhenti memakan roti dan menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut, "Dia sedang mencari cincin keluarganya yang hilang di Colmar. Dan aku terjebak harus membantu pria pirang yang malang ini."

Nada Hermione yang sedikit mengejek Draco membuat Draco tersedak. Pria tersebut tertawa, "Kalian ini pasangan yang lucu." Hermione kali ini yang tersedak. "Kami bukan seorang pasangan yang kau maksud, Sir." ujar Draco yang sudah selesai memakan roti.

"Oh. Padahal kalian itu cocok sekali." Hermione benar-benar menggeram. Empat. Empat orang sudah yang mengatakan kalau dia kekasih dari pria pirang malang ini. Oh. Sungguh sial nasib Hermione kali ini, mungkin sebentar lagi Hermione bisa jadi gila.

"Banyak memang yang bilang seperti itu," Hermione melotot mendengar ucapan pria pirang yang ada di sampingnya ini. Draco yang melihat Hermione yang melotot kepada dirinya menyeritkan dahi heran, "Apa?"

"Oh. Tidak apa-apa." Hermione melanjutkan makan roti tersebut, dan mengacuhkan Draco yang terheran heran kepada dirinya. Namun, bagi Hermione itu sangat menjengkelkan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria tersebut kepada Draco.

"Apakah anda benar-benar menawarkan bantuan kepada kami?" tanya Draco dengan penuh semangat. "Tentu. Apapun yang bisa saya bantu." Hermione membuka mulutnya, namun, sebelum sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulutnya, mulut Draco berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, ya. Bisakah kami tinggal di rumah anda selama semalam?"

"Malfoy!"

"Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati, Mr. Malfoy." ujar pria tersebut dengan senyuman kepada Draco. "Eh, Kami tidak perlu tinggal di rumah anda, Sir. Terima kasih." ujar Hermione tersenyum kepada pria tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, Miss. Saya senang membantu orang."

Draco kemudian menatap Hermione merendahkan. "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tapi bisakan kami membantu apapun yang anda lakukan. Kami bisa mencuci piring, menyapu, berkebun, atau yang lainnya." ujar Hermione satu tarikan nafas.

Draco kemudian menatap horor Hermione. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah bagus ditawari dengan gratis tanpa harus membayar, atau melakukan hal apapun. Tapi? Hermione menawarkan sebuah jasa kepada pria yang akan membantu mereka.

Pria tersebut tersenyum. Mencoba menimang-nimang tawaran dari Hermione. Hermione menatap memohon kepada pria tersebut. "Baiklah. Kalian bisa membantuku dengan memanen sayuran sore ini, dan menjualnya besok pagi."

Mulut Draco mengganga lebar. Seorang Malfoy, memanen sayuran, dan menjualnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Abraxas Malfoy, jika tahu cucu bangsawan-nya ini menjadi tukang sayur? Mungkin dia akan menangis dan menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"APA?!" Draco berteriak atas ketidak setujuan-nya. Hermione kemudian menatap Draco meremehkan, Merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Pria tersebut hanya tertawa menatap kedua insan yang mengingatkan masa mudanya.

Pria tersebut kemudian berdiri sambil membawa tas rotan miliknya. Kemudian pandangan matanya ia arahkan kepada sang mentari yang sebentar lagi akan berganti oleh sinar bulan. Draco dan Hermione mengikuti pria tersebut berdiri.

"Aku Mr. Harold." pria yang telah diketahui namanya tersebut memperkenalkan diri masih dengan senyuman-nya. "Aku Hermione Granger."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian Mr. Malfoy, dan Ms. Granger."

Hermione tersenyum kepada Mr. Harold, Seorang Pria yang mau membantunya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita kerumah saya. Kalian harus memetik sayuran yang akan dijual besok pagi."

* * *

Perjalanan dari persawahan menuju rumah milik Mr. Harold sangatlah jauh. Pedesaan kecil itu belum terlihat, padahal mereka telah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit. Draco sedari tadi hanya mengoceh tidak jelas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Saat Mr. Harold bertanya kepada Draco 'kenapa kamu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya?' Draco selalu menjawab dengan suara dinginya, 'senang,' Padahal terlihat jelas dari raut muka Draco bahwa dirinya sedang sangat kesal karena Hermione.

Hermione sendiri hanya berjalan santai sambil mengobrol ringan dengan Mr. Harold. Membicarakan tentang kehidupan Mr. Harold sekeluarga. Mr. Harold bercerita tentang istri dan kedua anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Hermione juga bercerita bagaimana tentang kehidupannya waktu kecil hingga ia dewasa ini, namun Hermione tidak mengatakan jika ia penyihir. Tentu saja, apa nanti yang akan dikatakan Mr. Harold jika mengetahui Hermione dan Draco adalah seorang penyihir.

Jadi, Hermione hanya bercerita tentang bahwa dia di terima di sebuah sekolah dengan asrama, dan ia juga menceritakan bahwa dia sebenarnya bermusuhan dengan Draco. Namun, karena Draco kehilangan tasnya ia harus membantu mencarinya.

Perjalanan yang panjang pun seperti tidak terasa, Mereka telah sampai di sebuah pedesaan kecil yang begitu indah dan juga bersih. Desa yang menjadi rumah oleh Mr. Harold dan keluarganya. Juga sebuah penginapan bagi Draco dan Hermione.

"Selamat datang, nona dan tuan," ucap Mr. Harold kepada Draco dan Hermione. Hermione hanya terkekeh, sedangkan Draco hanya mengdengus kesal kepada Hermione dan Mr. Harold.

Mereka berjalan melewati desa yang jalannya yang disusun oleh bebatuan yang sangat rapi, membuat semua pejalan kaki nyaman berjalan di jalanan tersebut. Mr. Harold berjalan sambil menyapa para tetangganya yang berada di luar rumah mereka.

Rumah mereka terlihat sederhana dan klasik. Orang orang di desa tersebut juga ramah ramah. Terkadang beberapa orang ada yang menyapa Hermione dan Draco dengan terenyum kepada mereka. Dan para gadis gadis di desa tersebut pun menyapa lebih kepada Draco.

Mereka tersenyum dengan menawan kearah Draco, membuat Hermione mendegus. Malfoy ini sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti membuat seorang gadis tertarik kepadanya. Ya, kecuali satu, dan itu adalah Hermione Jean Granger sendiri.

Hermione memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan Malfoy yang satu ini. Mungkin, karena mereka sejak dulu adalah seorang musuh bebuyutan yang bisa membunuh satu sama lain. Namun, seorang musuh bisa saja tertarik dengan musuh bebuyutan-nya.

Tapi, Kenapa Hermione tidak? Mungkin itu bukan takdirnya. Ya, mungkin bukan takdir Hermione untuk berteman dengan Malfoy pirang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, siapa tahu mungkin suatu saat merek berteman atas dasar takdir yang membawa mereka.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Mr. Harold akhirnya sampai. Mereka berdiri di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik victorian dengan halaman depannya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang cukup rindang serta tanaman bunga warna warni yang mempercantik pemandangan rumah itu.

Di depan rumah tersebut juga terdapat sebuah mobil pick up tua yang sepertinya digunakan Mr. Harold untuk membawa sayuran dan dijualnya di pasar. Matahari yang beberapa jam lagi tenggelam itu juga membuat pemandangan rumah ini semakin cantik.

Hermione dari luar dapat mencium bau harum masakan dari dalam rumah ini, sepertinya istri dari Mr. Harold telah membuatkan masakan untuk makan malam hari ini, dan cacing - cacing diperut Hermione sepertinya sudah mulai berdemo kembali.

Mr. Harold kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan Draco dan Hermione masuk ke dalam rumah miliknya. "Joanne, aku pulang. Aku juga membawa tamu." seorang wanita anggun keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Joanne, istri Mr. Harold tersenyum saat melihat Draco dan Hermione. "Siapa ini, Durbage?" tanya Joanne Harold kepada suaminya itu. "mereka itu seorang petualang, biarkan mereka menginap di rumah kita. Mereka juga akan membantu kita berjualan sayur."

Joanne tersenyum ramah, "Ayo, kulihat kalian sangat lelah. Di dalam banyak sekali makanan menunggu kalian." ujar Joanne Harold kepada Draco dan Hermione yang langsung di sambut wajah bahagia oleh mereka. "Tentu saja, Mrs. Harold. Terima kasih banyak."

Joanne Harold menuntun jalan mereka di depan. Rumah keluarga Harold ini begitu bersih dan rapi. Sepertinya Hermione akan sangat senang tinggal disini. Namun, Hermione mulai merasakan bahwa dia merindukan rumahnya di inggris.

Merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Merindukan para sahabat-nya, kecuali untuk Ron. Tentu saja. Hermione juga merindukan buku-buku di rumahnya. Merindukan pekerjaan yang selama ini menjadi sumber keuangan dirinya.

Joanne Harold kemudian mengarahkan mereka kelam sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya berisi berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di atas sebuah meja yang sudah di susun rapi. Harum masakan tersebut menambah rasa lapar Draco dan Hermione.

"Ms. Grangger, Mr. Malfoy, Apakah kalian tidak membawa baju ganti?" tanya Mr. Harold kepada Draco dan Hermione dengan heran, pasalnya penampilan mereka begitu aneh dan terlihat gila. Di pertengahan oktober seperti saat ini ada orang yang berpergian dari inggris sampai di perancis hanya menggunakan jas.

Tidak heran jika mereka adalah orang kantoran, tentu wajar penampilan mereka seperti itu. Namun, Draco pergi menggunakan jas karena akan mencari tasnya yang hilang di perancis. Mengerikan bukan?

"Err, " Hermione akan berbicara sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Draco menatap Hermione yang seperti kebingungan akan mengucap kata apa untuk bilang bahwa mereka sebenarnya membawa pakaian.

Namun, tidak mungkin jika Hermione mengatakan bahwa pakaian mereka diletakkan di dalam tas manik-manik milik Hermione. Apa yang akan di katakan Mr. Harold dan Mrs. Harold jika melihat itu semua.

Mungkin mereka langsung akan mengusir Draco dan Hermione tanpa memberikan mereka kesempatan berbicara terlebih dahulu kepada Draco dan Hermione. Atau lebih parahnya mereka berteriak bahwa ada orang gila di rumahnya.

"Kami tidak membawa pakaian." untung kata tersebut segera keluar dari mulut Hermione. Hermione kemudian tersenyum sambil meringis di hadapan Mr. Harold dan istrinya. "Baiklah kami bisa pinjamkan pakaian anak kami untuk kalian, seperti ukuran tubuh kalian sama dengan anak kami."

Ucapan Joanne Harold membuat Draco serasa ingin muntah. Draco mengunakan pakaian Muggle? Apa yang akan di lakukan Lucius Malfoy jika melihat anaknya berpakaian Muggle? Mungkin ia tidak akan menghapus nama Draco dari hak sah ahli waris.

Draco tertawa dalam hati. Hermione kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Terima kasih Mrs. Harold. Kami berhutang banyak kepada kalian." ujar Hermione berbaik hati kepada Mr. Dan Mrs. Harold yang mau membantu dirinya dan Malfoy.

"Joanne, di mana Clayton dan Cathy?" tanya Mr. Harold kepada istrinya itu. Mr. Harold sepertinya telah mencari seseorang. Hermione yakin orang yang disebut Mr. Harold, Clayton dan Cathy adalah anak dari Mr. Harold.

"Clay dan Cat ada di kebun, Durbage. Mereka sedang memetik sayuran." perasaan Draco mulai tidak enak. Draco merasa sebentar lagi pekerjaan gila itu akan dimulai. "Wah kebetulan sekali, Joanne. Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Granger akan membantu mereka."

Draco mendesis mendengar ucapan Mr. Harold. Hermione kemudian tersenyum kepada Mrs. Harold, "Mungkin itu cara kami membalas budi keluarga anda Mrs. Harold." ujar Hermione kepada Joanne Harold.

Joanne kemudian tersenyum kepada Draco dan Hermione, "Terima kasih banyak, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Durbage Harold kemudian mengantar Draco dan Hermione ke kebun miliknya yang berada di belakang rumah mereka. Kebun itu begitu luas dengan banyak sekali sayuran yang tumbuh subur di kebun yang dirawat dengan baik itu.

Draco telah melepas sepatu mahal-nya. Ia juga melepas jas hitam miliknya dan di letakkan di meja dapur di samping tas manik-manik milik Hermione. Jadi sekarang Draco berpenampilan masih menggunakan celana hitamnya, namun ia melepas jasnya.

Tampan. Pikir Hermione saat dia pertama kali melihat Draco tanpa jas hitam kebanggannya itu. Lengan kemeja hitam milik Draco ia gulung hingga sikut miliknya. Membuat penampilannya semakin keren pikir Hermione.

Saat Hermione terus terusan menatap Draco dengan mulut terbuka, membuat Draco merasa bahwa dia itu mempesona. Namun saat Draco bertanya kepada Hermione, _'Terpesona Granger?'_ Hermione menjawab dengan terkikik, _'kau semakin aneh, Malfoy.'_

Padahal jelas sekali di wajah Hermione bahwa dia merona melihat Draco. Namun Hermione berusaha menyangkal itu. Ia takut jika itu benar terjadi dan perjalannya ini semakin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona musang itu.

Mr. Harold kemudian memanggil kedua anak yang menjadi kebanggannya itu. Ya, Kedua anak Mr. Harold ternyata kembar. Menakjubkan bukan? Itu menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Mr. Harold dan Mrs. Harold. setelah itu Mr. Harold memperkenalkan mereka kepada Draco dan Hermione.

Senyum menawan kembali terpancarkan di wajah Cathy Harold. Clayton hanya tersenyum kemudian mendengus melihat kembarannya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ya. Clayton tahu bahwa kembarannya itu suka dengan pria pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita memetik sayurnya," ucap Clayton Harold yang kemudian berjalan memimpin mereka di depan. Hermione kemudian mengikuti Clayton dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Draco berjalan di belakang Hermione dengan Cathy yang berada disampingnya.

"Jadi kalian akan menginap di rumahku?" tanya Cathy kepada Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum, "Tentu. Tapi hanya semalam. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu repot-repot karena ada kami." ujar Draco sopan. Cathy hanya tersenyum kepada Draco.

"Dia siapa- _mu_?" bisik Cathy kepada Draco sambil menunjuk wanita yang berjalan dihadapan mereka. "Oh, Granger?" Cathy mengangguk. "Dia kekasihmu?" tanya Cathy kembali. Pertanyaan Cathy sebenarnya di dengar oleh Hermione.

Hermione yang sedari tadi mendegarkan percakapan Draco dan Cathy hanya mengdengus. Hermione tahu jika Cathy menyukai Draco sejak tadi mereka bertemu. Beberapa menit saja sudah bisa membuat seorang gadis tertarik kepada seorang Malfoy?.

Sedangkan yang lebih mengenal Draco lebih dari sembilan tahun tidak menyukai seorang Draco Malfoy? Apa yang membuat Hermione Jean Granger tidak menyukai pangeran Slytherin yang tampan itu? Mungkin karena Hermione tahu kelakuan musang itu.

Namun, pertemuannya yang kurang dari dua hari ini juga membuat Hermione mulai merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sama yang dirasakan oleh Cathy Harold. Tapi, Hermione tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam. Ia takut terluka.

"Dia hanya seseorang saja." jawab Draco enteng. Cathy mengendus. "Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, Draco. Maaf, bolehkan aku memanggilmu Draco?" tanya Cathy sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Draco kemudian menatap Cathy.

"Tentu. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Cathy tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi dia masih penasaran dengan wanita yang bersama Draco. "Jadi dia siapa-mu?" tanya Cathy kembali. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui siapa Hermione bagi Draco.

Harapan Cathy semoga Hermione bukannya kekasih Draco, Pria yang di sukainya beberapa menit yang lalu. Hermione yang masih mendengarkan percakapan mereka lama kelamaan menjadi ingin tahu juga apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Draco.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Draco, mencoba menggoda Cathy. Cathy hanya tersenyum, "Apa dia teman-mu?. Draco kemudian tersenyum menatap Cathy, "Jika dia _kekasihku_ , apa yang akan kau katakan?"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N : Hai, Apa kabar kalian semua? Maaf ya aku baru bisa lanjut chapter enamnya hari ini. Terima kasih buat yang kemarin udah Review; **ChintyaRosita, aquadewi, yellowers, GrangerBrOwN,** Follow, Favs. jangan lupa **review** Chapter enamnya ya! Terima kasih.

All of my love,

 **Periewinkle**


End file.
